The Hidden Past
by Nykkigreene7
Summary: Jane has to confront her past in order to keep herself and her family safe. Maura learns the reasons why Jane keeps her feelings to herself. Pre-exsiting Rizzles. I do not own any of the Rizzoli and Isles characters. Rated T in the beginning M for later chapters. This is my first fic so please read and review. Tough subject: rape mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Jane's POV**

We were waiting on two feds that stated they needed to speak with us about a case. I couldn't care less. I just wanted them to hurry up and talk with us and go so that I could be with my beautiful wife. I still can't believe that Dr. Maura Isles agreed to marry me six months ago. I sit back on our couch at our home reminiscing in thought of Maura.

"What are you thinking about Jane?" Maura asks me from the kitchen.

"I'm not thinking about anything. Why do you presume I am?" I ask her and jump up to meet her in the kitchen.

"I don't presume anything that would be an assumption and we both know I don't make assumptions. But based on the facts that you were sitting on our couch with your head back and a smile across your face one could see based on the facts that you are either asleep or lost in thought. So I asked what you were thinking to test my hypothesis of you being asleep or in thought. When you answered not in your sleepy tone, it confirmed my hypothesis that you were in fact thinking." Maura spouts out to me while grabbing me into a hug.

I give little kisses to her. "Alright, you got me" I confirm to my best friend "I was thinking about us and how thankful I am that Ma is out of town for the weekend."

I lean in and kiss Maura passionately. One kiss leads to another and before I know it I am untucking her shirt and running my hands under her blouse.

"Jane…" Maura sighs out as she pulls away.

I stop and look at her. Lust has darkened her green eyes and I know that she desperately wants more. I lean back in trying to reconnect and begin again. Maura pushes me away gently.

"Jane, we don't have time right now our guests will be here any minute." She says sweetly while tucking her blouse back into her skirt then smoothing out her skirt.

I groan in contempt and go plop back down on the couch. Maura comes up behind the couch and leans into my neck and ear.

"But my love, I promise I will make up for it" she whispered into my ear before kissing my ear and giving my ear a quick nibble.

Before I got the chance to grab her and kiss her the doorbell rings. Maura glides over to the door and opens it. I stand up to welcome the agents into our home. Maura shows them in to the living room. I notice how the man walks behind his partner protectively ushering her in. They are obviously a couple.

"Good evening ladies. This special agent Jonathan Winchester" he reached out his hand and shakes both mine and my wife's hand, "and I am special agent Elizabeth Walker." Agent Walker extends her hand to us as well.

"Good evening. It is very nice to meet both of you." Maura states to them. "I am Dr. Maura Isles and this is my wife Detective Jane Rizzoli"

"Hi." I say to them.

Maura urges them to sit down in the living room. She comes and sits down beside me. I grab her hand and smile at her.

"If you don't mind my asking, are you Elizabeth Walker from the Walker foundation in Texas?"

"Yes ma'am I am." Agent Walker states.

"Your family helped to open many medical facilities in poverty ridden countries, provided homeless people across the nation with residences and medical treatment, and lead the way in finding a cure for countless diseases. As well as being advocates of pro adoption through the foster care systems of older children. Your family has made a large contribution to medical research in order to help find a way for same sex couples have biological children." Maura said to her.

"Yes ma'am. You're right the Walker foundation has done all of those things since it began."

"No, not all of them. I researched the Walker foundation. It has been around for approximately fifteen years. Your parents started it. But your parents passed when you were sixteen and you have been the head of the foundation for almost 9 years now." Maura states to her. I clear my throat and look at Maura so she would stop so not to upset the young woman.

"What can we do for you agents?" I ask calmly.

Neither of them answers immediately. Instead they look at each other and grow uncomfortable. Agent Walker seems to be wringing her hands together. She quickly strokes her hand through her jet black hair. Agent Walker seems very nervous. Maura and I exchange a quick glance at one another expressing concern.

"Uh… well we have a case that I would… I mean we would like to consult with you on." Agent Walker finally gets out. She stretches out her hand looking for her partners. He quickly grabs her hand and gives it a quick kiss.

"Agent Walker and I are also married. We want to say thank y'all for seeing us tonight. It is pretty important especially to my darling wife. So thank y'all." Agent Winchester states to us.

"Well that is great. So you each kept your own name?" Maura asked while going to get the coffee she had made for this visit. Obviously trying to ease the tension Agent Walker was having.

"Yes and no ma'am. I took his last name in most regards but in working I chose to stay a Walker." Agent Walker states.

"I did the same. I love being a Rizzoli however it is better in our professional world for me to keep my maiden name." Maura spills out.

"Agent Walker" I begin.

"Please call us Elizabeth and Jon Luke." Elizabeth says to us.

"Alright Elizabeth, what is going on that the Feds need to consult with a detective and a medical examiner?"

Elizabeth puts her head into her hands. She takes a deep breath and looks up right at Maura and me.

"Jon Luke and I aren't here on official FBI business per se. I don't know that y'all know my background or not. But my parents were murdered about two months after I graduated high school. I had graduated early and was only sixteen years old. I was adopted and my parents loved me more than anything. When I was about 10 I noticed I looked different than my blonde hair blue eyed mom and dad. They explained to me I had been adopted and told me about my biological mom. They didn't know my biological dad. Well turns out he was a pretty piss poor guy. He ended up finding me when I was fourteen and tried to kid nap me. He got away but continued to contact me, saying he was coming to take me home, regularly." Elizabeth paused.

I was very concerned that this poor young woman had lived through that. I could not fathom how hard it was for her. I then started to think about what was going on in my life when I was fourteen. I shuddered at the thought. There were things in my past that even Maura did not know about. They were mainly because I had not thought about them in years. I pushed it all away. Elizabeth looks at me before continuing her heart wrenching story.

"My senior year he sent me a note stating he was going to take me home for good. I ignored it and gave it to my parents who gave it to the police. Nothing ever happened so we let it go. I graduated high school and had been packing to go to college with Jon Luke. He had graduated too. We were going to the University of Arkansas. It was a great choice because it had a law program that I was excited to go through and he was going to play football. I went away one weekend and came home on Sunday to find my parents brutally murdered. There was blood everywhere. This man had dismembered my parent's bodies and wrote all over our walls in their blood about blood is thicker than water and he was coming to get me. He was still waiting in my home and even though I had called the police he took me. The cops found me rather quickly and I wasn't hurt. He was arrested and put in jail. We were lucky enough to live in Texas so he was put on death row. But he has since escaped."

"Oh no, are you in danger? Do you know how he escaped?" Maura asks Elizabeth with great concern in her voice.

"No she isn't in any danger. We do know that he was pen pals with an inmate a quite some time. They wrote each other monthly until that inmate's death. The FBI asked for all correspondence between the two that the prisons had. The inmate was in Boston. His name was Charles Hoyt. We know that you both had a past with him and we needed information. It is one of the reasons we are here."

Maura became very alarmed. She did not like when Hoyt was brought up. It was for her sanity and mine. Hoyt took so much from me, from us. I began rubbing the scars on my hands. I knew my face had to have a grimace on it.

"Why else are you?" I spoke out hoarsely trying desperately not to show my fear or anger.

"My biological mother is in danger. He sent me a letter stating that he was going to take my parents from me. He assumes that I had reached out to my biological mother when he murdered my parents. I didn't because I didn't know how to. Now I have to reach out to her so I can help keep her safe."

"What is her name maybe we know her?" Maura offers to Elizabeth. If anyone knows how to tell their biological mom they have a child it is Maura.

"You do know her." Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes. That is when I saw the resemblance.

"No." I said in a whisper.

"Jane, I'm sorry. I didn't know how else to…" Elizabeth spoke but I interrupted her.

"No. There is no way. He was put away for rape. It can't be. You can't be." I was spiraling out of control. Maura grabbed onto me as I tried to walk away.

"I'm sorry Jane. I'm sorry. I know you never wanted to meet like this. But you are my mom. I can't lose you too." Elizabeth cries out. She jumps up and tries to talk to me.

"Liz don't. If she doesn't wanna admit it, then she won't." I hear Jon Luke say to Elizabeth.

I turn to see her wriggle out from his grip he had on her. She walks towards me. Elizabeth is crying and I'm trying to push my feelings aside.

"Jane, I am your daughter. I mean look at me." She said to me and motioned down.

I did. I looked at her hard. She had my hair, my skin tone, and my mothers' green eyes. But she also looked like him, but not much. It was far more evident of her Rizzoli background than that horrible man that raped me. She was so beautiful. I was so angry. I didn't know what to do.

"Jane? Jane?" I could hear Maura yelling after me as I climb up stairs.

I get into our room and sit on the bed. I put my head into my hands and I cry. How often had I thought of the beautiful little girl that I brought into the world? I had thought of her for so long. Then one day I stopped. I told myself it wasn't something to continue to mourn. I was too young to be a mother. My own mother had helped me make sure that she would be taken care of. I knew it hurt my mother just as much as it did me.

I wanted to get up and go back downstairs. I wanted to tell that young woman that I loved her so much. But I couldn't I did the exact same thing to her that Hope had done to Maura. I eventually lie on my side and wait. Maura would eventually come up and want to talk about it. I could continue to deny everything or I could tell her. I need to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maura's POV**

I watch as Jane climbs up the stairs. I knew she was hurt. I was hurt. The woman in our living room had just claimed to be her daughter, a daughter that she had never told me about. I turn to face my guests. Elizabeth was crying and Jon Luke had wrapped his arms around his wife. I catch myself looking at her. She looked so much like Jane. There were facial details that I could not deny were similar to the woman I love. But as a scientist I had to prove that instead of going with assumptions.

"My apologies for my wife running up the stairs" I clear my throat. "I don't deny that you have many similarities to Jane it seems. However I won't say that I can conclusively connect you, are her biological daughter. I would like to run a test with your permission to see for myself. As well as have conclusive evidence to prove to Jane that you are or aren't her daughter." I say to her.

"I understand that." Elizabeth squeaks out.

"I get why you came to tell her. You are concerned for her safety and her family's safety. That speaks volumes to the woman you are, putting others before yourself. But my question is, why did you never try to contact her before?" I ask.

"I didn't want to up root her life before. I actually came to Boston, when I was nineteen, right before Jon Luke and I got married. I went to the police station and saw her walk out with you. Y'all were laughing and carrying on. Then you met up with Jane's mom and had lunch. I sat close enough to listen but not intrude. I may be an eavesdropper but I am far from being rude. My momma and daddy taught me better than that. You and Jane were both talking about dating and Jane's mom kept on about her finding someone to settle down with and give her a grandbaby. I couldn't after that. I was her grandbaby but she couldn't even claim me. I was ashamed of coming forth and telling her. I didn't want her to have her life ruined again by me. So I left and went back home to Dallas to get Jon Luke and go back to school."

"Baby, come on. Let's go to the hotel. It was very nice to meet you ma'am." Jon Luke stuck out his hand to shake mine again.

I look into the medical bag that is on the table behind the couch and grab a swab. I walk both of them to the door.

"It was nice to meet the two of you too. Elizabeth, before you go can I get a swab from you to test your DNA against Jane's? I will contact you as soon as the results are in." I speak kindly to her knowing she has been through a lot in the past hour.

"Of course, Dr. Isles." She whispers out before opening her mouth so I could swab her.

I don't know why but after I felt the need to hug her. She looked so much like Jane. If she was her daughter then she was kind of like my daughter too in a way. I decide to hug her. I wrap my arms around a woman I had literally just met. It felt right. She held on for what seemed like an eternity. I wipe away some tears from her eyes.

"If this proves that you are in fact a Rizzoli" I show her the swab, "then Jane will come around. So will the entire family. I know the pain you are feeling right now and I want you to know that if you are who you say you are. You are more loved than you can ever imagine. I will contact you tomorrow about the results. Have a good night and try to get some rest. Goodbye Elizabeth. Goodbye Jon Luke." I say to them as they begin to walk out the door.

"Night" they both say in unison to me.

I put the swab down and head up to Jane and I's bedroom. I walk in and see my best friend curled up in a fetal position wallowing in pity. I lie down beside her and pull her into my arms. Jane scooted into me and snuggled her head down. I wasn't going to push her to talk about anything with me that she didn't want to.

"She's probably mine." I heard Jane whisper out.

"Well we will run some tests in the morning to check." I assured her.

"Maur, I'm sorry that this got unleashed on you tonight." She cried into my shoulder.

"Jane, there is no need to apologize. If anything I am sorry that you went through this tonight. Baby, you obviously had your reasons to keep it from me. I am not mad. I just want to know, but when you are ready." I lovingly say to Jane.

I begin to brush her hair from her face. I kiss the top of her head. She continues to weep. I have rarely seen Jane Rizzoli like this. I know from experience she will tell me when she is ready to accept it herself. So I continue to hold her and kiss her.

"When I was thirteen I got stopped on the side of the road by a man asking directions to Fenway. I was giving him directions when he shoved me into his van. He held me down and took off my clothes. I closed my eyes and cried. I couldn't fight him off of me. He was bigger and stronger than me. When he was done he told me to put my clothes back on and shoved me out of the van. I ran home to Ma. I told her what happened and she called the cops. Frankie and Tommy don't know. The cops made an arrest. Fred Bates. He was twenty one and had been arrested for petty crimes during his teenage years. I identified him as my rapist. He went to jail." Jane said to me.

"Oh Jane, that must have been horrific. I am so sorry. You don't have to tell me anymore." I say but she just shakes her head at me.

"A few months later I hadn't had my period. Sometimes it happened to me because I was so athletic. But I also started to put on weight. That's when some kids started calling me Rolly Pollie Rizzoli. Ma took me to the doctor and found out I was pregnant. I told Ma I wanted to have the baby and give it up for adoption. I couldn't look at his or her face every knowing they were mine and having Ma and Pop raising them. So that's what we did I carried to term and went into labor. It is the worst pain I have ever felt. The doctors told me I had a girl and Ma took her. She said that she was going to take care of finding her a good home. She later told me that she took her to a priest. I never knew where she went. When I got pregnant with Casey, I thought about her. How this time I was going to be able to be a mom to a baby. Then when I lost the baby, it felt like losing her all over again. It was so hard. I loved her so much even though she was made in thought of hate." Jane wept.

"Oh baby. I'm so sorry I didn't realize all the pain you had gone through. I am here now. I will keep you safe." I say to my wife trying to ease her pain.

I look down at her and give her a kiss. It is soft and sweet. I kiss her again attempting to kiss her sadness away. I continue kissing her. I kiss her check, her forehead, and her neck. Jane lets out a soft moan. I kiss her neck again but with a little more intensity behind it. I sit her up on the bed and help her undress so we can go to bed. I off her shirt and toss it to the side. I knew I would be up early to pick it all up anyways. I do the same with her socks and pants. I get down into my bra and panties as well knowing that we usually just sleep in the nude. But tonight I didn't want it to seem like I wanted to fuck her. I slowly crawl back into bed with her. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her in close to me. She starts to kiss me. Our kisses are getting heavier and more passionate. I tease her lips with my tongue begging for them to part so I can taste my wife. She opens her mouth and we begin to essentially make out with one another. I start to roam my hands down her back and unlatch the bra. I kiss her neck and bite down gently. Jane moans softly. I continue to explore my way down Jane's body.

"Maur…" Jane pleads out to me.

I take that as my permission to continue and suck her left nipple into my mouth. I nibble and suck on the nipple and use my hand to keep the other one fully erect. I switch to her other nipple pulling it into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around it flicking I back and forth. Jane starts to breath deeper. I push Jane back onto her back and get in between her legs. I go back and kiss my sweet wife on the lips deeply and passionately. I work my way down to the hem of her panties. I can smell her arousal through the cotton panties. I hook my fingers into the them and slowly shimmy them down her. She rises up to help them off her hips. I throw them to the side of the room before kneeling back down to kiss Jane. I start to make movements between her legs letting her wetness cover my stomach and my own panties. I slip my hand down to her center and thrust two fingers into her with no hesitation. Jane pushes back against my hand.

"MMM" Jane breathes out.

"Do you like that baby? Is this what you want?" I ask her in almost a whisper.

"MmHmm" Jane hums.

I start thrusting in and out of her deeper and deeper. I curled my fingers insider of her to hit her sensitive spot. Jane begins to buck against my thrusts. I use my thumb against her now almost pulsing clit. I do circles over it applying only a tiny bit of pressure. I suddenly stop. Jane looks down at me longing for more touch. I scoot down until my face is right about her now glistening center. I slowly lick her from her opening to her clit. Her body flinches as my tongue hits her clit. I continue to do this agonizingly slow in order to draw out her orgasm.

"Please Maura… no more teasing." Jane begs me.

I smile at her and shove my head into her pussy. I suck and nibble her clit. I flick it with pressure and loving watching her squirm underneath me. I enter two fingers into while I continue to flick my tongue against her clit. She is beginning to buck against me in a more primal fashion it won't be long until she falls over the edge of her orgasm. I insert a third finger.

"Harderrrrr" she purrs out.

I start pumping in and out of her hard and deep. I continue to suck on her clit too. I curl my fingers inside of her one last time and bite her clit ever so gently.

"Maura that's it. That's it. I'm going to come." Jane states breathlessly.

"Maura. Maura. MAURA." She screams out my name.

That was it. She bucked against me like a mad woman. I continue to thrust in her until she rides the orgasm out. She finally collapses under me and shudders. I slowly take my fingers out of her and suck them clean. I lap up her juices and clean her so she isn't wallowing in stickiness. She pulls me up to her and gives me a deep kiss. I pull her close and snuggle with her.

"Maura, that was amazing. Thank you." She whispers to me.

"Anything for you baby. Now let's get some rest." I reply to her.

"No, you are still worked up. I can fix that." Jane tries to convince me.

"Jane, there are other times. Tonight needed to be about you. I am happy with that. Let's go to sleep. I love you Jane Rizzoli." I say to her with a kiss on the head.

"I love you Maura Isles Rizzoli." She spoke back to me.

I love hearing her say my name with Rizzoli on the end of it. It was just right. We snuggled into each other and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elizabeth's POV**

Jon Luke opens the door of our car for me and helps me out. It was thirty minutes after Jane had run up the stairs away from me. How could I tell her like this? I am so distracted that I just stood waiting at the door. Jon Luke pulls me over to him and gives me a kiss.

"Babe, I know you're upset. It's gonna be alright. You know she's your momma. You look like her, you know? Like a lot. We're gonna keep your mom… well I guess your two mom's safe. The Rizzoli family is going to be alright. I promise Liz, even if I have to do it myself. I love you. If keeping them safe is what you want, then I will do everything to give that to you." Jon Luke says to me.

"I know. I know you will, sugar. I love you too. It's cold let's go upstairs and hit the hay." I say to him and flash him a sweet smile.

Jon Luke nods his head and walks me to the elevator. We get in and go to our room on the ninth floor. Once in our room we get into our night clothes. He strips down to his boxer briefs and I put on one of his old ratty t shirts. I lay my head on his chest and we drift to sleep.

"Momma? Daddy? I'm back from our float trip, we took lots of pictures of the river for you. Where are y'all?" I say roaming around my house trying to find my parents.

"Liz, baby, don't come any closer." Jon Luke warns me.

I don't listen to him and walk on into the room. I scream the loudest scream I have ever had come out of my mouth. There was blood everywhere. I see my mother's body on the floor. Her hand and feet had been removed and so had her legs. She was still laying there with her body parts lined perfectly against her. I couldn't see my dad.

"Momma?" I wail as I run to her. "Momma , no. No, no,no." I stroke my momma's hair as weep kneeling beside her.

I look up and see my dad. He was cut up too. His body was intact except for the cut across his belly that spilled out his intestines.

"E.J." I hear someone call.

"E.J. baby?" My dad manages to cough out.

I run to my daddy and fall down beside him.

"Daddy? Daddy, I'm so sorry. You're gonna be okay. Jon Luke went and called an ambulance and the police. Daddy, please don't go. Please stay with me. I need you." I beg him.

"E.J., I love you" He breaths out. "Your momma loves you so much." He coughs up blood. "Be good. Do good. Stay safe."

"I will daddy. I will. I love you too."

"Forever my baby, and…" he begins to have a hard time breathing "and… always my love." He finally sighs out before closing his eyes.

I weep uncontrollably. My daddy's last words were what he would say to my momma and me before leaving to go anywhere. I look around and see the words written on the wall.

 _Blood is thicker than water. You are coming home where you belong._

It was written on every wall in the room. I try to find Jon Luke and can't. I refuse to leave my daddy's side. I just sit there and wait. Until I hear footsteps coming into the room. They were work boots and not Jon Luke's flip flops. I turn and see a man I presumed to be my biological father. He grabs me by the waist and I begin to scream.

"Liz…Liz…Elizabeth!" Jon Luke hollers.

I sit straight up in bed. My heart was racing. I begin to weep. It was just a nightmare.

"Baby?" Jon Luke whispers. "Did you have that nightmare again?"

I just nod my head and curl into him. He holds me and keeps me safe. It was going to be a long night. He continues to reassure me before we both calmed down enough to go back to sleep.

 **Maura's POV**

Five thirty in the morning was a hard time to wake up when snuggled close to Jane Rizzoli especially on a Saturday morning. I roll out of bed and shut off the alarm. Looking around I can still see the clothes strewn about the room. I go and pick them all up and place them in the hamper. I go to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I need to wash off all of the craziness that happened last night. I brush my teeth before stepping in the shower. I start to wash my hair and think about everything that happened. Elizabeth was so nervous and obviously hurt by all that she went through. Then Jane all but rejected her because of her own hurt. Today I hope that I can prove one way or another to both Elizabeth and Jane. Jane, my sweet Jane, no wonder she didn't let anyone close. She was so young. I have never been a violent person. But the thought of that wretched man touching Jane, my Jane, made me want to kill him. Maybe I was more of Paddy Doyle's daughter than I would like to admit. I scoff to myself.

"I love when you are so lost in thought. What are you thinking in that big brain of yours?" Jane says behind me.

I turn to face her and smile. She gives me a sloppy wet kiss.

"Last night." I say to her.

"Hmm" she hums at me.

She helps me wash out the conditioner I had in my hair. I lather her scalp with shampoo first then wash it out. I then put conditioner in her hair to help tame her beautifully wild mane. After we wash out the conditioner from her hair, we lather each other up with body wash. I loved the way she was so considerate with my body. She washed my neck and back then took extra time on my breasts and stomach. We finally got all washed up. Before I could step out of the shower she was on her knees in front of me.

"Dr. Isles Rizzoli, I think you may have missed a spot in your cleaning." Jane says in a deep and throaty tone.

"Did I? I am so forgetful. Would you be able to properly clean me?" I tease at her.

"Mmmhmm" Jane licks her lips and nods with a moan escaping her.

She pins me against the wall with her upper body. Jane then shoves her face into my dripping wet core. She flicks her tongue against my clit and I shudder with excitement and anticipation. Jane knows exactly what I like and takes her time. She starts at my opening and licks me all the way to my breasts. I desperately want her to go back down to my pussy. I try to push her back down. Jane shoves my hands away and latches on to my very swollen nipple. She bites and pulls on my nipple with her teeth.

"Jane…" I moan her name.

She comes up and kisses me. Jane kisses me back down and bites hard onto my shoulders. I love her biting. I love having battle wounds from our love making. She continues down to my breasts and repeats her past actions, knowing all too well that I would be delighted at her tongue flicking over my nipples. She shoves a finger inside of me. I pull myself up and wrap my legs around her using the wall to balance us. Jane plows her finger in and out of me.

"Another." I beg her.

Jane smiles while biting my nipple. She puts in another finger and continues to enter my soaking wet core over and over. I begin to match her rhythm trying to push her as deep as possible. Jane knows that she has me in my most vulnerable position. She curls her fingers to scrap against my G spot. I now am thrusting harder against her.

"Jane faster. Please baby, fuck me." I plead with my wife.

She goes in and out as fast as she can. I begin to lose control over my body and buck against her as hard as I can. She uses her right hand to un-wrap my legs from her waist. Jane kneels back down never stopping her deep thrusting movements into me. She puts my left leg over her shoulder and buries herself into my pussy. Jane begins to suck on my clit harder than she ever has.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I begin to scream out. "Oh Jane fuck me. Fuck me, hard. JANE!"

Jane sends me over the edge and I climax very hard. She rides out my thrusts and continues to lap up my love juices. Once I come down from the amazing high I experienced. I pull her up to me and kiss her deeply. I can taste myself on her lips.

"You know Mrs. Rizzoli that you have one of the greatest tongues that I have known. I am thankful that you enjoy exercising on my body." I say to her.

"Well you are quite welcome Dr. Isles Rizzoli. I am glad to be of service to you." She teases me.

We both decide to rinse our bodies off a second time and get out of the shower. Jane quickly brushes her teeth and dresses. I take my time finishing my daily routine. After I am dressed and have my make-up put on I head down stairs.

It smells heavenly in our kitchen. Jane had made omelets for breakfast. I sit down at the bar and she serves me my omelet. It has cheese, mushrooms, and spinach in it. Jane places her omelet on a plate next to me. She has made herself an omelet with ham, cheese, and spinach.

"I'm proud of you for picking a healthy choice with your ham and cheese." I commend her.

"I knew you would be." She laughs out. She pours us each a cup of coffee.

"Jane, I am going to the lab after this to test Elizabeth's DNA against yours. I can swab you here or you can come with me. It is your choice?" I state to her.

"I'll come with Maur. But I can tell you that she is probably mine. I really screwed up last night, didn't I?"

"Baby, I don't know. It is doubtful that the young woman in our home last night would hold a grudge against you. She thinks that ruined your life by being born. Honestly you could tell her to never come near you again and she would honor your wishes. However she would also protect you more than you would ever allow. Elizabeth may not be your daughter. But she believes she is. She also loves you deeply. She came to Boston once before to meet you." I calmly say.

"What? Why didn't she meet me then?" Jane asks puzzled by my statement.

"She saw us together having lunch with your mom. Apparently your mother was complaining about you settling down and giving her a grandchild. Elizabeth said she was devastated because she was her grandchild and wasn't able to claim her. She truly believes that she ruined your life being born and she didn't want to ruin it again by making her presence known." I say and sip my coffee.

"Maura, that isn't true. She didn't ruin my life. Fred Bates attempted to. She was the only good thing that could have come from that horrible day. I love her. I have always loved her. Last night I was wrong. I reacted wrong. Whatever happens today with the DNA test, I have to apologize to her." Jane says in an ashamed tone.

We drive to the office so I can run the results. Jane walks into the lab with me and lets me swab the inside of her cheek. Jane waits in my office while I do the lab work. After about two hours. The results are in. I print them off and walk into my office.

"Jane, the results are in." I say to her.

"And?" Jane asks while biting her thumb.

"She is your daughter Jane. The mitochondrial DNA is a match. You both have the same maternal line. Which means she is either you sister or daughter. But based on her DNA half of it matches yours to a T."

"I've been waiting to meet her for twenty five years." Jane whispers to herself "Elizabeth is my daughter."

"Well Jane, I would like to think that Elizabeth is our daughter." I say to her softly.

Jane smiles "our daughter. I like the sound of that. Let's go call our daughter and let her know." Jane says full of pride. I smile at her and nod my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jane's POV**

We pack up and head back to our house before calling Elizabeth. When we go inside the house Maura calls her.

"Hello, Elizabeth? Yes, I have gotten the results back. I would rather discuss them in person with you. Could you and Jon Luke come to our home for dinner around six this evening? You can? That is wonderful. Yes, see you then. Goodbye." Maura says to her with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"She said they could make it?" I ask my wife.

"Yes, she did. I'm so excited. We get to meet your daughter." She says. I interrupt her

"No we get to meet our daughter. I have to apologize to her as well." I say.

"Right our daughter. We get to meet our daughter as her parents for the first time. Last night we met as colleagues. What should I make for dinner?" Maura contemplates.

I walk up to my wife and wrap my arms around her waist. "I don't think it matters. She will either love us or not. But guessing that she already came here to warn us about a threat, I think she will probably love us." I tell her.

"Of course I know that Jane. But it is a big thing. I'm going to make coq au vin and ratatouille. Oh I can also make those…" Maura trails off.

"Wait Maur, she's from the south. You want to make our kid something that I can't even say or spell correctly and hope she and her husband like it? Make something that we eat all the time. We can make gnocchi and scallops together, or you can make risotto and that lamb dish that you like so well, or hell we can make spaghetti and meatballs." I joke at her.

Maura squeezes me and gets to setting things up for dinner. She places the plates down on the table, followed by the silverware, and the wine glasses. After that she starts to cook. We decided is best to go with something that is simple yet refined. My mother would be proud knowing her granddaughters first meal in this home was lasagna. Once the pasta dish was complete Maura went upstairs to change into something more appropriate for dinner. She came down looking gorgeous as always in a short blue dress.

"Jane, go upstairs and change. You can't just wear a t shirt and jeans." She says to me while pointing upstairs.

I try to reason with her but she just keeps pointing upstairs. So I concede and go change. I put on a green v neck shirt and a pair of slacks. It was about five thirty when I headed back down stairs to finish getting things ready. Maura was running around the house trying to fluff pillows and straighten things. I cut up vegetables to put into the salad bowl.

"Have anything for dessert?" I ask Maura.

"Of course. Like I wouldn't have a dessert?" She is baffled by my question. "I have a tiramisu with extra espresso cream in the center, or mint chip ice cream, or both?" She says to me with a wink.

"Oh yes because I'm sure they will love coffee toothpaste. That's the reason we can't have swirled ice cream. You know this." I argue with her just to get a rise from her.

"Oh Jane, stop it." She says while fake hitting me in the air.

The doorbell rings and Maura rushes to the door. She smooths out her dress and flashes me a smile. Oh how I do love that woman. She is everything that I could have ever wished for. I have no idea how lucky I got with her. I smile back at her. Maura opens the door.

"Please come in." Maura ushers them into our home. "May I take your coats?" She asks them.

Maura takes their coats and hangs them in the closet.

"Thank you Dr. Isles." Elizabeth says.

I can see Maura cringe at being called that by our daughter. "Maura, please call me Maura."

Yes call her Maura or mom. I think to myself.

"It smells great in here." Jon Luke says to my wife obviously trying to ease the tension.

"Yes, it does. Maura did most of the cooking herself. Please come and sit down." I motion to the table.

"Thank you, detective." Elizabeth says.

I take a deep breath in and chuckle to myself. Elizabeth is just like me making a joke as her defense mechanism. She is definitely my daughter. "It's Jane. Well actually it's more like mom to you."

"Jane." Maura exclaims at me.

"What? She's got snarky comments as her defense. I can't have a come back for that?" I tease at my wife.

"Really? You're admitting that you are my mom?" Elizabeth asks cautiously.

"Yeah, kid. You're mine the results came back a match. I'm sorry for how I acted last night. It was just a bit much. I was wrong. I couldn't have denied you're mine anyways." I say with compassion. "Have you looked in the mirror? It is like looking at myself fifteen years ago." I joked at her.

"Oh Jane, it's okay. I sprung a lot on you last night." Elizabeth says to me before almost clothes-lining me into a hug.

I put my arms around her. I was holding my little girl. I held onto her as tightly as I could. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. I had waited so long for this moment. I pulled back and looked into her face. She was crying. I wipe away tears from her eyes.

"Baby girl, I am so glad to finally meet you. You have no idea how long I have wanted to meet you. I have thought of you every day since the day you were born in some way." I say to my daughter with tears running down both of our faces.

I pull back to see my wife and my now son in law standing near us. Maura has her hands covering her mouth with tears welled up in her eyes. I motion to her to come to my side. Maura comes over and I put my arm around her. Jon Luke does the same with Elizabeth. We are all standing there looking at one another.

"Elizabeth, I would like to introduce you to your other mother. Dr. Maura Isles Rizzoli." I say with a huge smile on my face.

Maura sticks out her hand to shake Elizabeth's. Elizabeth pulls Maura into a hug. Maura wraps her arms around our daughter. Elizabeth says thank you to Maura. Maura rubs her back and whispers something into her ear. Elizabeth begins to cry again. Finally Elizabeth pulls away from Maura's embrace. Maura smiles at her with so much love in her eyes.

Elizabeth clears her throat and wipes some of her tears from her face. "Jane, Maura, this is my husband and your son-in-law Jonathan Lucas Winchester." She spouts off with a smile.

"Nice to meet you ladies, again." Jon Luke chuckles and extends his hand.

I grab his hand and pull him into a hug. As I hug him I whisper to him "if you ever hurt her, I can promise they will never find your body."

Maura then reaches for him. She whispers something to him too. His eyes got very big. My wife had caused our son in law fear and it was amazing. I will have to ask her later what she said to him. Maura pulls away from him and ushers us all to the table. I help Maura set the salad and lasagna on the table. She brings over a bottle of wine and the garlic bread. Jon Luke grabs Elizabeth's hand and they both bow their heads. I can't hear every word but realize they are saying a prayer over the food before we eat.

"Sorry if that bothers y'all. My daddy's a Baptist preacher; it's a hard habit to break." Jon Luke says to us solemnly.

"You don't have to apologize." Maura smiles and says to him.

"Well, let's eat." I clap my hands together.

I scoop out pieces of lasagna for everyone and we each put salad on our plates. Maura pours us each a glass of wine. We sit and chat about a variety of different things while we eat.

"Oh my goodness, this is the best lasagna I have ever eaten." Elizabeth says.

"Well it's your grandmothers recipe." I say to her. "She will be glad to hear that you like it so much."

"I can't wait to meet her and tell her then." She says.

"I'm sure she can't wait to meet you again. You know when you were born she was the first person to hold you. Ma, brought you over to me and let me see you before she handed you back to the doctors to get clean. After that she took to a priest so that you could be adopted." I say with a lump welling in my throat "so that you could have a better life than I could have given you."

Maura reaches over and grabs my hand. She always knows how to calm me down. I breathe in a few shallow breaths. I can see Elizabeth smiling at me.

"I could not imagine how hard that was for you Jane." She says to me. "But thank you, for putting me first. The Walkers loved me more than anything, even their lives in the end." Elizabeth breathes in jagged breaths.

She clears her throat. "You know when I was in grade school; we did a research paper on our names. My teacher asked us to find out what our names meant, why we were named what we were, and did we like our name. I looked it up. My first and middle names have a meaning of God is my oath and God is gracious. I thought that was so neat. So I asked my parents about it. I then asked why they named me. I was told that I was named after the bravest and strongest woman they had ever known. That's when I decided to ask why I didn't look like them. My mother told me that I was adopted. She told me all about my birth mother. My daddy said she was the most beautiful women besides my momma that he had ever seen. They told me that my name Elizabeth was for my mothers' great grandmother. But my middle name, Jane, was for my birth mother. My parents spent the next few weeks telling me everything they knew about you. They showed me a picture of you that they had been given when they adopted me. You were and are very beautiful. Daddy even showed me a picture of you graduating from the police academy. I got to write in my paper that my birth mother was a hero. She was my hero. In fact, you are my hero."

I didn't know what to say. I reached across the table and grab her hand. She rubs her thumb over my scar. I pull away instinctively but return my hand quickly. Maura rubs arm reassuringly.

"I'm sorry about that. It's hard to let people touch the scar. I'm no hero. But I do love you and am glad to know that your parents loved you as much as I did the moment I saw you. Did you become a FBI agent because of me?" I ask.

Jon Luke and Maura are intently listening to everything that was being said between Elizabeth and I. Neither of them interrupting.

"No, I wanted to be a lawyer and help put away bad guys because of you. I ended up an agent because of Fred." Elizabeth sucks in a very ragged breath. "When he took them from me and kidnapped me, my whole life changed. I wanted nothing but to take his life away from him like he did to you, like he did to my parents, and like he did to me. Yes, we are alive but he took your innocence and he took the two people that I could always count on. So my plans changed and I became an agent so I could protect others from people like him. What about you, why did you become a cop?"

"I always wanted to do something to help people. When I got pregnant with you, I knew I wanted to help girls like me. I wanted to protect them from what happened to me. But I also wanted to help little girls and boys like you. I couldn't imagine a world where my baby would get hurt in. So I became a cop. I was fourteen when you were born and knew then I wanted to ensure your safety. You, baby girl, are the reason I am cop." I state. "What about you Jon Luke?"

"I wanted to be a football player. But I blew my knee out my senior year of college. It took a lot of physical therapy to get me able to run well enough to make it through the academy. Liz, kept me going the entire way. I know that I couldn't have done it without her." He says with pride in his voice.

Jon Luke and I start to talk about baseball.

"I'm going to get dessert." Maura excuses herself from the table.

"I'll help you, Maura." Elizabeth exclaims.

Maura and Elizabeth grab the plates in front of all of us and take them into the kitchen. I can see them laughing and talking. This is what I have always wanted. I just always thought I couldn't have it all. But I do. I have a beautiful wife, and now a beautiful daughter. How lucky am I?

* * *

Update: I usually write in POV's because I find it easier. I will always let you know in the beginning who's POV it is. I hope you all have enjoyed the writing so far. Thanks for reading. I appreciate all reviews! Y'all are wonderful!


	5. Chapter 5

**Maura'POV**

Jane starts to talk about baseball with Jon Luke. I knowing that I will definitely not get a word in edge wise decide to get the dessert.

"I'm going to get dessert." I state as I stand up to leave the table.

"I'll help, you Maura." Elizabeth says to me.

We reach across the table to get the plates from our significant others. We both walk into the kitchen and set the plates down. Elizabeth brushes off the food left on the plates into the trash. She hands me the plates and I rinse them in the sink before loading them into the dishwasher. I smile to myself as we do this. This must be what normal parents do with their daughters.

"You know, I think they are going to get along just fine." I raise chin towards our spouses.

Elizabeth lets out a chuckle. "Oh I think so too. Jon Luke loves baseball. He is a Rangers fan so that will be where they differ."

She steals a look towards her husband. I see him wink at her. Elizabeth mouths the words I love you to him. Jon Luke lets a huge grin cross his face.

"Maura, thank you. I know you said it was nothing but it is. Having you and Jane know that I am not a crazy person and that she is my mother is so important to me. If you hadn't have run that test we wouldn't have known as quickly. You know, I thought you two were together when I was here before."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I did what was right to do. I am glad the results came back like they did. I have always wanted a daughter. Really? You thought Jane and I were a couple back then?" I state with a puzzled tone.

"You both talked about dating. But when you mentioned some guy from your past Jane seemed so jealous. I assumed it was you trying to get a rise out of her. I also thought that you two were keeping it secret from her mother. But just so you know, she saw the way you looked at Jane and vice versa. When she said she wanted Jane to settle down and give her a grandbaby, it was directed at settling down with you." Elizabeth says to me.

I get the tiramisu out of the refrigerator. Elizabeth takes the plates that were on the back counter and carefully places them in front of me. I cut us each a piece and place it onto the plate. I turn and grab the ice cream out of the freezer. I put a scoop on my plate.

"Would you or Jon Luke like some?" I ask Elizabeth

"Jon Luke wouldn't like the two mixed. However, I do. So please I would love a scoop."

I put a dollop onto her plate. She picks up her and Jon Luke's plates and takes them back to the table. I grab mine and Jane's plates. I set down the plates in front of us.

"Really? You like mint chip and mixed with coffee taste?" Jane asks with a smirk.

"Yes, I love the taste together or separate. The mint chip almost cleansing the palate making the coffee cream in the center burst with a deeper and richer flavor." Elizabeth says to my wife.

"I can't stand it. It is like coffee toothpaste. She has made me try it before and I almost yacked." Jon Luke says to the table.

"Thank you, Jon Luke. I am glad to know I have someone on my side." Jane says with a smile.

"Well I'm glad to have someone on my side too, Elizabeth, so thank you darling for having an in depth palate." I say to her lovingly.

"Of course, I mean I have to stand with my mom." She says sweetly before putting another bite of tiramisu in her mouth.

Her mom, I love the sound of that. I smile one of the biggest smiles I had ever managed to smile. I bit my lip and look down. I then look at Jane who is smiling too. She has that twisted smile on her face where one dimple pops out more than the other. I knew she was thinking of something sarcastic yet witty to say. I wait for her remark.

"It makes sense the two from money like the taste of coffee toothpaste." Jane says while rolling her eyes. I see her look up and wink at Elizabeth. I knew she was only trying to get a rise out of her.

"Yes ma'am that may be true. But I'm thankful that I have both ends of the spectrum with you two. I have my mom that loves refined food and wine. Then I have my momma who likes beer and pizza. I'm even willing to bet a thousand dollars right now that you, momma, love football and sports while mom loves the theatre and museums. Am I right?" Elizabeth retorts back with a cocky tone before taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah, well I guess it is pretty easy to peg us" Jane states trying to make a scowl on her face but ending up laughing.

That was the first time she called us mom and momma. I almost broke into tears when she said it. I do love the sound of mom and momma coming off of her lips in her southern twang. We finish eating and go to the living room to sit. We continue to talk about everything that interest each of us. It was amazing getting to know Elizabeth and Jon Luke. They were much like Jane and I. I get up to go grab a new bottle of wine. Jane follows me into the kitchen. She wraps her arms around my waist and kisses the back of my neck.

"I love this" she whispers to me.

"What, coming up behind me and kissing me?" I ask her while attempting to open the wine. A smile growing as she continues to kiss my neck.

"Well, of course that my love. But this" she nods her head forward towards the living room "us being with our daughter and her husband. Learning about whom they are and them taking the time to learn about us." She says to me.

I watch our daughter in the living room with her husband. Jon Luke steals kisses from her when he thinks we aren't watching. They were so much in love. It was obvious that he was infatuated with her and the same for her to him. I finally saw what so many of our friends and family saw when they looked at Jane and me.

"Jane, I never knew I could love someone more than I love you. But I do. I love her more than anything in this world." I whisper to my wife and turn to face her.

Jane pushes me slightly against the counter. She leans down and gives me the most tender kiss I have ever felt. Jane kisses me again parting my lips to slip her tongue inside my mouth. Before it gets out of hand she pulls away from me and smiles. I love seeing her dimples form on both sides of her mouth.

"Maura, I'm so glad you feel that way because I do too. I can't explain it. I know we just met her but I feel like she has been with me, with us, for years." Jane smiles then starts again "what did you say to Jon Luke? His eyes almost bugged out of his skull when you hugged him."

I giggle. "I overheard what you said to him. So I told him that what you had said was true. I also said that my skills with a scalpel are far superior than anyone else I know and I had no problem dissecting him with the same accuracy that I do with all of my autopsies."

"Maura? You didn't." Jane hisses at me.

"I did and what's worse is I meant it." I say to her with disbelief of my own. "Darling, what are going to do about her meeting your family? Your mother comes back tomorrow evening."

"I know. I'm not ready for her to meet them just yet. I want us to have the chance to know her before she gets thrown to the wolves. Plus Frankie, Tommy, and Korsak need to know about how she was conceived. Frankie and Tommy are going to go crazy." Jane says.

We walk back over with the wine. I have to clear my throat to stop Elizabeth and Jon Luke from continuing their kissing. Jane gave him a glare that I would not dare have to look upon me. He tries to form words from his mouth and moves slightly looking at me. I stare him down letting him remember my words. Jon Luke pushes Elizabeth gently back onto the couch. She begins to laugh at the looks we have given him. He is obviously uncomfortable. I hand her a glass of wine and Jane hands one to Jon Luke. We sit and continue to talk.

"May I use your bathroom ma'am?" Jon Luke stands up and asks.

"Of course, dear. Down the hall and to left." I kindly say to him.

Jane clears her throat. "How long are you two here for?"

"Well, we are here for the weekend right now. The Bureau is expecting us back in D.C. on Monday to return with the correspondence letters from Hoyt's side. Jon Luke and I are going to be asking to set up a team here in Boston to keep y'all safe." Elizabeth says to us.

"That isn't necess…" Jane starts but I interrupt her.

"Jane, baby, let her do her job." I rub her arm to calm her down. She nods her head in agreement.

Jon Luke returns to the living room and sits down beside his wife. "It won't be noticeable. We will ask to come here and be a part of the team as well." He says calmly

"I want to move here. So that I can be closer to y'all and get to know you and the rest of the family better." Elizabeth states holding on to Jon Luke. He nods in agreement.

"Speaking of the rest of the family, we would like to keep you to ourselves right now. It is going to take some time to explain to my brothers and partner what happened. Plus Ma is going to flip her lid when she finds out. I hope that you understand." Jane says to her.

Elizabeth reaches out and grabs Jane's hand with one hand and mine with the other.

"I understand. Please take all the time necessary to explain to your family. I am glad you would like a bit more time to get to know me and Jon Luke." She says so reassuringly to us.

"They are your family too, Elizabeth. Please know that." Jane says to her. Elizabeth smiles and nods her head.

"Baby, it's getting late. Let's head back to the hotel." Jon Luke says to Elizabeth.

"You're right honey it is. Let me call the car." Elizabeth says to him.

"You are more than welcome to stay with us tonight. If you wish that is." I eagerly say to them. "We have plenty of room, and Jane's mother is out of town this weekend. So you wouldn't be imposing."

"Thank you, we appreciate the offer but all of our things are at the hotel. Next time, we are in; I will call first and see if you have the room, if the offer still stands, when we return." Elizabeth says to me.

She pulls out her cell phone and texts someone.

"Of course it will. It will always stand for you baby girl." Jane says to her "You're calling a car? The Bureau paid to have a car sent for you?" Jane asks.

"Well as you said earlier I come from money. Being Elizabeth Jane Walker has its perks, you know. I never have to wait for a car or a hotel. I can always get good seats to any game or theater event that I want." Elizabeth says with cynicism in her voice.

"The two loves of my life, both come from money." Jane snorts as she looks at us both. "How lucky did I get?"

I roll my eyes at the thought. Money meant nothing to Jane. Neither did it mean anything to me. Elizabeth was similar to us in that aspect. It would seem that having a job that was worthwhile meant more to her than being a billionaire princess. Though she did deserve to be a princess and probably was one in everyone's eyes including my own. Elizabeth's phone buzzed and she stood up with Jon Luke. We all walked to the door. Jane gave Jon Luke a hug while I hug Elizabeth.

"Come back very soon. Your mother and I would love more time with you." I say to her.

"We will. I promise I can't wait to spend time with the two of you either." She responds.

Jane and I switch positions and hug the other person. I see Jane hug and kiss Elizabeth on the cheek. I hug Jon Luke tightly.

"I meant what I said earlier as did my wife. Keep our daughter safe." I whisper to him low so no one could hear but us.

He pulls away from my hug and looks at me. Jon Luke then nods in understanding. Jane pulls me into her side.

"Let's have brunch in the morning, shall we? I offer to the both of them.

"Yes ma'am that sounds wonderful." Jon Luke says his southern accent becoming increasingly stronger as he tires.

"Have a good night and let us know when you get back to the hotel safely." Jane calls out to them.

Jon Luke ushers her to the car door and opens it for her. The both nod and wave back at us. They slip into the car and we shut and lock the door. Jane grabs me and spins me around. I haven't seen her this happy since I agreed to be her wife. Jane sets me down on the floor again and I pull her into a kiss.

"Hmmm, I love you Maur." She continues to kiss me.

"I love you too, Jane. Let's go upstairs. I know that we have a beautiful daughter. But I would like to practice making more." I say to her in the sultriest voice I have.

With that notion Jane grabs me up and I wrap my legs around her waist. She wastes no time carrying me upstairs to our bedroom. We kiss the whole way up bumping into the walls as I cause her to lose focus on anything but our kisses. I do love the passion in her eyes when she wants to devour me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jon Luke's POV**

I help my wife into the car. The driver rolls up the partition between us and the front seat. She waits for me to shut the door before almost climbing on top of me. Liz kisses me. I kiss her back deeply and push her to back down on my side. The driver pulls out of my new in-laws drive way.

"Liz, baby, what is this?" I ask her coyly.

"I want you sugar. I want you to take me back to the hotel and do dirty things to me." Liz whispers in my ear.

I smile at the thought. I knew how dirty Elizabeth Walker could be. After all these years she still could surprise me.

"Well, I think I can handle that." I whisper back and take her in a deep kiss. I pull away wanting to talk to her about the evening.

"You know your mothers, they love you." I say to her.

"Yeah? Why do you say that?" She asks.

"They both threatened my life. In fact Dr. Isles did such a good job I am actually pretty scared." I chuckle out. However I didn't want to test the waters with those two as her mothers.

The car ride to the hotel was innocent enough. A few kisses here and there. We were almost to the hotel when Liz started to rub my thigh. She rubs the outer part working her way to the inner thigh. I catch my breath when she reaches my cock. I pull her hand away and kiss her. She is facing the front while I am twisted to hold her in that position. I slowly work my hand up her dress. I continue to kiss her parting her lips with my tongue. I move down and kiss her neck gently, my hand still gliding up her legs until I find her dripping wet core. I push aside her thong and slide one finger up her warm folds. The driver stops the car. I remove my hand and open the door. I offer my bride my hand and she graciously takes it.

"Thank you, Oscar. I always appreciate being here in Boston and seeing you." My wife says to him her words rolling off her tongue like honey. "Say hello to your wife for me. Goodnight." Liz hands him a tip which I know is a hundred dollar bill.

"Yes, good night Oscar." I saw to him kindly.

"Goodnight Mrs. Winchester and good night to you too Mr. Winchester. I will tell Faye you said hello. Thank you." Oscar says to us and tips his hat.

With that Oscar gets into the car and drives off. I grab my wife and pull her into a kiss. She pulls away from me starting to sway. I twirl her around and kiss her again. We both begin to laugh and walk towards the door. The doorman greets us and we walk in. Liz almost gallops to the elevator. It was late and we were the only ones on it. Liz pushes me back against the wall and plants a kiss on me. She parts my lips with her tongue and I pick her up changing our positions. She wraps her legs around me and starts to kiss my neck. I feel her bite down on me. I am about to lose my mind with pleasure. I pull her hair gently and force her away from my neck. Liz smirks at me with two dimples forming on either side of her mouth. She quickly presses her mouth into mine. I look up and we are about to be on our floor. I set her down on her feet right before the doors of the elevator open. I grab my wife's hand and quickly walk to our room.

Once in the room she begins to undress me. I have never seen her unbutton my shirt so fast. I pull the t-shirt I had on under it off in one swift move and when I look back at her she is down to her lacy black bra and panties. I pick her back up and kiss her. I walk us to the bed and toss her onto it. I climb onto the bed in between her legs. Liz rubs her legs up and down my sides. I slowly move into kiss her. I am as hard as a rock and know that my member is pushing against her very wet core. I kiss her once more before I get off the bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" Liz says to me with hunger in her voice.

"I was going to go and deadbolt the door." I say to her.

"No, it's fine. Come here." She commands me.

I obey her wishes and stand in front of her. She unbuckles my belt and slides it off of me so slowly that it almost felt like it had become a part of my waist. Liz then unbuttons and unzips my pants. She pulls them quickly down along with my boxer briefs.

"Happy to see me, I see." She says while staring at my cock.

"Always, happy to see you." I tease her.

I step out of my clothes and kick them away. She is down on her knees in front of me in seconds. Liz grabs my cock and strokes it a few times causing pre-cum to leak out. She runs her tongue from tip to base causing me to shudder in bliss. Liz wraps her warm mouth around my very hard member and begins to pump back and forth on it. She sucks and licks the shaft in ways that drive me wild. I pull her hair from around her face so that it doesn't stick to her. Liz starts going faster and deeper. I know if I don't stop her I am going to come soon. I pull my cock out of her mouth and pull her up to me. I draw her into a deep and passionate kiss. I slyly unhook her bra and help her shimmy it down. She pushes me down into a sitting position on the bed. I watch her wiggle out of her black thong and toss it to the side. Liz then bends at the waist in front of me to reveal her wet pussy and step out of her heels. I couldn't help myself. I drop down to my knees and pull her into my face. Liz is still bent forward while I lick her from her clit to her opening. I have a tight grip on her hips with my arm and my fingers flicking against her clit and don't intend on letting her go. She tastes like honey. I continue to eat her pussy until I can feel her losing control. I stop and let her get into bed.

"Jon Luke, fuck me. Please sugar." Liz begs me.

I shake my head in protest. "Not tonight honey. I want to make love to you tonight, long and slow."

I smile a crooked half smile at her. I knew that would drive her wild. I wanted nothing more than to fuck her brains out when she begged like that. But I didn't want her to feel cheap and used either. Tonight was going to be about our love for each other not our lust.

She laid her head back onto the pillow. I lower myself down in-between her legs. Liz pulls up and kisses me. I feel my cock at her entrance. I push my member into her. She lets out a deep moan. I go slowly thrusting in and out of her. I kiss her and make my way down to her breasts while I continue to stroke against her. I bite down onto one of her pert nipples. Liz cries out in pleasure. She pulls her legs up by my sides to help get me deeper inside of her. Liz scratches my back in pleasure. I pump in and out of her slowly and deeply.

"Faster baby." She cries out.

"As you wish, my love." I say to her.

I obey the order given to me by my bride. I thrust in and out of her faster and deeper. I'm holding myself up on my forearms while kissing her neck.

"Oh God, Jon Luke. MMM" She moans

"Jon Luke. Oh yes! Don't stop. Baby, Please don't stop." Liz begins to pant.

I can feel her walls tighten around my cock. I focus on her now. Pumping in and out of her dripping core, I flip to my back and let her ride me.

"YES. Yes. Yes. Let me ride you." She exclaims.

I am trying to hold back as best I can. But she is bouncing up and down on my swollen member. We are both covered in a thin layer of sweat. She glistens in the faint light from the moonlight in our window. I grab her hips and help her rock back and forth on my. Liz places her hands on my chest and pushes down helping her pace. I help her slam against me taking me all the way into her. She rides me hard and fast. I know that I am not going to last much longer.

I begin to moan. "Mmm, baby. I'm almost there. Keep going like that."

Liz slams down into me a final time before her orgasm explodes over her.

"Jon Luke, ahhhh. Ahhh Ahh" Liz exclaims.

She continues to ride me with her orgasmic wake. Her walls clench around me and it sends me over the edge.

"OOOO, MMMMM, mmmm" I moan out. I can feel myself coming inside of her. We continue the thrusts until we both come down from the highs of out orgasm.

She finally stops and collapses on top of me. Liz breathing heavily rolls off to my side. I am panting and so is she.

"That was…" I begin to say.

"Amazing." She finishes my sentence. I look at her and give her a kiss.

"Yes, it was. Come here." I say pulling her into my arms.

"Thank you." She says to me with a smile.

"For what?" I ask her.

"For putting me first. We both know that I wanted nothing more than to fuck you. I know you wanted that too. But you put in effort because you know that I prefer making love to you than just fucking." She says to me.

"Well you're welcome. I prefer it too you know. I love you Elizabeth Jane." I say.

"I love you too Jonathan Lucas." Liz says and breathes in deeply.

We lay there and cuddle before falling asleep snuggled into one another.

* * *

 **Maura's POV**

"Jane, that was electric." I say breathlessly to my wife.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Jane laughs out. "I did too."

I laugh at her and kiss her. She pulls me into her chest to cuddle. We snuggle against one another and head to sleep.

I woke promptly at eight a.m. I knew we had brunch plans and wanted to shower first before Jane awoke. I take my shower quickly so that she doesn't sneak in and surprise me. I knew I had to get ready for brunch at ten. I towel dry off and slip into a robe with my hair still up in another towel.

"Jane, get up." I slap the bed. "You have to get ready for brunch."

"I don't wanna." She groans with a pillow over her head.

"Yes you do, Jane. Now get up." I say to her.

"Noooo." I hear her moan to me.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Jane." I say to her with a glare.

"Does the hard way involve foreplay?" Jane teasingly asks.

I shake my head no at her. "It will involve no kind of play for days if you make us late for this brunch." I coldly say to her.

With that statement she is up and getting ready. Jane comes up and kisses me before going to get a shower. We each get dressed and head downstairs. I text the address to Elizabeth and let her know we were on our way.

 _Great we will be there shortly._ Elizabeth texts back.

Jane and I arrive and get a table for us. Elizabeth and Jon Luke walk in. Jane waves them down.

I stand and hug them both. Jane follows suit with Elizabeth and gives a half hug to Jon Luke. Each of us orders our brunch. I had taken the liberty of ordering mimosa's for the table. The waiter brought out our drinks. I raise my glass in a toast.

"To the future. May ours be blessed by having the two in it and may yours be blessed with children for us to spoil." I say without a thought.

"Maura!" Jane bellows.

"Jane, I don't know where that even came from. Elizabeth, Jon Luke I am so sorry. That isn't like me at all." I apologize to them.

"I know where it came from. My mother. You have been around her too much. We just found out we have a daughter and you are hoping for grandchildren." Jane scolds me.

Elizabeth is laughing. "It's okay. At least it's nice to know that you will be excited if that day comes."

"Oh that day will come Liz." Jon Luke says to his wife and flashes a smile at her. She glares at him with her tongue against her teeth yet still smirking.

I, embarrassed as I was, ask "Do you prefer to go by Elizabeth or Liz?"

"Either is fine with me. My parents called me E.J. until they passed. But my friends all call me Liz. I have asked the board members of the Walker foundation and others in my professional world to call me Elizabeth, so if you would prefer Liz would be just fine." She calmly states.

"Liz it is then." I smile sweetly at her.

The waiter brings out our food and we enjoy time together. We laugh and tell stories of cases we had worked. It was a wonderful experience. At the end of the meal it was time for Liz and Jon Luke to head back to D.C.

Jane hugs Jon Luke. "When you get back we can go to a Sox game and you can see how a real game goes." Jane mocks him

"Alright but when the Rangers play them this year, you will see how a real game is won." Jon Luke sneers back at her.

"Please have a safe trip and let us know when you land." I say to Liz while hugging her tightly.

"Of course, I will. We will be back by the end of the week. If you see anything out of the ordinary please do not hesitate to call." She states back to me.

Jane walks up to Liz and pulls her into a hug. "Baby girl, please stay safe. We will be fine here." She says.

"I know y'all will. But it's my job to make sure people are safe just like yours. Please if you see anything, call me. The task force will be surveilling the house starting this evening. You won't even know that they are there. I promise." Liz says to her.

I hug Jon Luke. "Listen to me, keep her safe and bring her back to Jane and me. I know you love her. I will see you in a week. Have a good flight." I say to him.

Jon Luke nods his head. "Yes ma'am I will. Liz is a strong woman and won't stop until she knows that the people she is protecting or cares about are safe. You stay safe and call us if you need to." He says to me.

After our goodbyes they left in their car for the airport. We watch them drive away before getting into our own vehicle and heading home. I'm glad that we had the rest of the day to process everything before any of Jane's family would be by for Sunday dinner. I knew it would be a long one especially if Jane decided to tell them tonight.

"Jane, are you going to tell your family tonight about Liz?" I ask.

"No, I want to wait until we know what is going down with this threat. If Fred is after me then I don't want to make any more people a target then the family that already is. Let's see what this is all about. Okay?" She says to me.

"Okay Jane. I will follow your lead with this." I state to her.

* * *

Update: I know that as a woman it is easier for me to write in a woman's POV, I hope y'all enjoy my attempt at a man's POV. I appreciate all the reviews! The case is going to start picking up in the next few chapters. I hope y'all have enjoyed the story. Thanks y'all and happy reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Jane's POV**

It had been almost a week since Liz and Jon Luke went back to D.C. The task force had set up in the house for sale that was across the street. Liz did take the time out of her day to skype or facetime with Maura or me on most days. We were tiptoeing around my mother so that she wouldn't ask questions yet. Liz was very busy and couldn't disclose much about her investigation which was frustrating that I couldn't help her. We finally caught a case on Thursday.

My phone rang "Rizzoli" I answer. Maura's phone buzzed soon after. "Isles." She hums out.

"We will be right there." I say.

"I'll be there soon. Thank you." Maura says calmly.

I grab my keys and my jacket then wait for Maura to walk out the door. Maura and I were called to the scene where a teenage girl was on the ground with her arms folded across her stomach. It was such an odd scene. This girl in a yellow flowered sundress was posed so carefully.

"Any idea what happened?" I ask to my partner.

"No, a jogger on his way home found her and called it in. Uniforms are checking him out now." Korsak states while nodding his head towards the man. "Do we have a cause of death, Dr. Isles?" He asks.

Maura looks up to him nodding her head "Yes, a severed a jugular vein. The killer would have had to watch her bleed out." Maura follows her finger around the deep gash in the victims' neck.

"Time of death?" I ask my wife.

"Around three this morning, rigor has set in. But I can't be certain until I confirm in the lab. Also she seems to have been moved. There is a lack of blood on the ground for this to be the place she was killed. She also has several puncture wounds from an object around six inches long and an inch and a half wide with a hilt." Maura says to us.

"So a knife?" I interrupt her.

"I can't conclusively say that until I confirm it at the lab. But a knife would be consistent with the wounds structure." Maura says coyly at me then lifts her hand for help up.

I help her up. She brushes off her knees. Maura had the body released back to her lab. We drive back to the station in silence. I head to the bull pen and try to piece together anything that I can find.

"Korsak, do we have anything to go on?"

"The jogger was cleared. I have Nina and Frankie going over surveillance video from last night. We will figure out, Jane." He says to me with a kindness in his voice.

I knew he was right. We always figure it out. I started to rub my scars. It was a force of habit when I am stressed.

"I'm going to go check with Maur, and see if she has ID'd the victim." I say to him

He just nods his head in understanding and lets me go down to her. I get into the elevator and press the button to the basement. I know this case isn't any different than others I have worked. But this little girl was murdered and now laying on Maura's autopsy table. I just kept thinking what if that had been Liz. She was so young when her parents were murdered. He could have killed her too. I can feel myself getting hot with anger. I tried to calm myself down before exiting the elevator. When the doors came open I let out a deep sigh and walk into the lab.

"Hey, do we have an ID?" I say to Maura.

I hear Maura sniffle. "Kent is running her prints and labs now. We should have something in a few minutes." She whispers out.

I walk over to her and put my arms around her. "Maur, baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She says to me.

"It is not nothing." I come back at her.

"Jane that is a double negative" she sighs out. "Why did you come walking in here angrily?"

"I… I…" I stutter my answer. "I didn't know that I had."

"Jane. We both know you did." She states very matter of fact. "Is it because of this young woman on my table?"

Maura turns to face me. Her face was red from crying it seemed. Maura wipes her eyes again.

"Because Jane, that is why I'm angry. This girl will never know what is to graduate from high school or college. She will never know the joys of bringing home her fiancée to her family. She will never have a child or grandchildren. Whoever did this took that away from her. She could have been any other girl." Maura was beginning to cry again and got choked up on her words. "She could have been our girl."

"Maur…" I trailed off as I took her into my arms. "I know, I know. That is why I was upset too. But it isn't our girl. So let's do what we do best and find her killer and bring her justice. Okay?"

Maura nods her head and wipes her eyes off. I pull her in for a hug. Kent comes bursting through the lab doors.

"Oh sorry, not trying to interrupt." He turns on his heels as he sees us.

"No, no Kent you aren't interrupting. Did you find anything?" Maura prods.

"Ah, yes. The victim's name is Deana Vincent. I also found trace amounts of chloroform in her system."

"Thank you Kent." Maura says. "That matches with my autopsy results as well. She was raped. I found no foreign DNA inside her. But I did find what appears to be skin under her fingernails. Could you please run it?" She asks Kent handing him the scrapings.

"Of course Dr. Isles." Kent grabs the tray the scrapings were in. Kent proceeds to walk out.

"Maura, that's great news we have an ID. I will go and try to find out her parents so we can call them. I love you." I say before kissing my wife.

"I love you too. I'll see you later." She calls at me as I walk out the door. I nod my head in agreement before getting to the elevator.

I catch the team up speed with our victim's name. Nina runs her name and finds out she was an honor student at a local high school. Korsak and Frankie go and get her parents. They were beside themselves with sadness and frustration. Her parents offer up some names of past boyfriends that could have had a grudge against her. We thanked them for their time and offered our condolences before having a uniform escort them out. Frankie, Korsak, and I each take a boyfriend and try to get some answers. None of them have anything worthwhile to give us. I sit at my desk feeling frustrated that we still had nothing to go on. I hear the familiar sound of heels clicking against the floor and look up to see Maura coming towards us.

"It was skin under her nails. I can tell you that it is from a white male. Also I ran further tests on her blood work. There were high amounts of methylenedioxy-methylamphetamine in her system." Maura says.

"English Maur?" I say to her.

"MDMA." She tries again.

"Which is also known as?" Frankie asks.

"Ecstasy. I worked with it a lot in Chicago." Nina chimes in.

"X? How did she get a hold of that?" Korsak rubs his chin.

It was late when we all decide to go home. We had spent the latter half of the day trying to find out where to get Ecstasy in Boston. I head down to the basement to wait on Maura to finish up. I wait in her office. As I was waiting I got a facetime call from Liz.

"Hey, how are you?" Liz asks me.

"I've been better. We got a tough case today. Maura is finishing up in the lab now. How are you guys?" I ask her.

"Well, we are actually on our way back to Boston." Liz turns her phone to show Jon Luke driving.

"Hello, Jane." He says to me.

"Hi, Jon Luke. That is great when do you think you will be here? Has there been any updates on Fred?" I try to get some answers out of her.

"We will be there by tomorrow morning. There hasn't been any on our end. However we have had some luck with the correspondence letters between him and Hoyt. Hi Maura." Liz says.

"Hello Liz. How are you darling?" Maura says to her.

"I'm doing well. I hope you are too." Liz says to Maura.

"I'm doing better now. You're driving. Can we expect you here soon?" Maura asks Liz.

"They will be here in the morning, babe." I interject.

"That is good news. Any updates on your end?" Maura asks.

"Some, yes. Can we have dinner tomorrow evening?" Liz asks us.

"Yeah, of course." I say.

"I know a great French spot on the river. Or you two can come over to our home again?" Maura says excitedly.

"Actually, we were hoping the two of you would come to our home for dinner?" Jon Luke says while Liz turns the phone to face him. She flips the camera back around to her.

"Yes, we thought it would be less intrusive to your family." Liz says.

"How is that? We would have to tell them we were having dinner with Feds." I laugh out.

"Well, actually just your new neighbors. Jon Luke and I bought the home across the street. It is easier for us to lead the task force if we don't have to worry about another buyer. So the home is ours even after the case is over." Liz states.

"Hmm, it seems you thought of everything. Dinner at your home would be fantastic." Maura speaks out.

"Great! We will see you then. Please be safe. I hope you catch a break on your case." Liz says to us.

"Alright sounds good. You two be safe on your trip. Me too kiddo. Me too. See you tomorrow. Bye." I say.

"Bye. Be safe." Maura says

"Bye." Jon Luke and Liz say together.

Maura grabs my shoulder. I reach up and take her hand into mine. I kiss her hand and sigh. She leans down and kisses the top of my head. Maura motions with her head to come on. I stand up and grab my things. We head out to her car. She drove us home. Once we get home we have a late dinner. It was nice just to have a meal together after a long day. We sat down on the couch to watch some late night talk show. Maura and I end up going to bed shortly after the show ended. We had both pushed ourselves pretty hard today.

I woke up around two a.m. after hearing a noise downstairs. I grab my gun and search the upstairs to ensure no one was up there in our home. Maura heard me walking around and came to the doorway of our bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She yawns out.

"I heard a noise. Get back in the room. I'll come right back." I order her.

Maura almost snapped awake in that moment and nodded in understanding. She went back into the room and shut the door. I lower my gun at an angle that is easier to tread down the stairs. I slowly edge around the corner. I had my gun ready.

"Freeze" I shout to the intruder. "Turn around."

The intruder squeals and does as ordered. I turn on the light switch.

"Janey, why are you pointing a gun at me?" Ma asks me.

"Ma? What are you doing up at two in the morning?" I come back at her.

"I couldn't sleep. So I was making myself a snack and going to head back over to my place. I apologize if I made too much noise." Ma says to me.

"Jane? Jane is everything okay?" Maura asks from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, it's just Ma." I holler back at her. Maura sighs and heads down the stairs.

"Good morning Angela." Maura says.

"Uh I guess. You didn't just have a gun pointed at your head though. Want some apples and peanut butter?" Ma says to her.

"That would be lovely Angela, thank you." Maura smiles at her and takes a piece of apple.

"What has gotten into the two of you? You have both been jumpy and irritable all week." Ma spits out.

"I haven't been sleeping well with our new neighbors moving in. Also we got a tough case yesterday." I say to her. "I'm sorry if I've been taking it out on you." I steal a piece of apple from her plate.

Maura nods in agreement. She walks by my mother and puts her had on her arm as she scoots past her. Maura gets a glass of water. She drinks half of it before offering me the glass to drink. I took it from her and took a small sip.

"It's alright girls. I just was worried you two were fighting or something. It's late I'm going to go off to bed. You need to get some sleep too. Now go to bed." Ma orders at us.

"You got it. I'll take her right up to bed. Goodnight Angela." Maura says with a smile.

"Go to sleep. No funny business. Night girls." Ma points at us.

"Goodnight Ma. I love you." I say as I lock the door behind her.

I go over and kiss my wife. She smiles sweetly at me.

"Let's go back to bed my love." Maura says to me.

She waited on me to check all the downstairs doors; before we both head back up to our room. We snuggle back down into one another and fall asleep quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Maura's POV**

I slowly open my eyes to hear the buzzing of phones. I push on Jane to try and stir her awake. She makes grumpy noises. I reach over her for our phones. I hand Jane hers before I answer mine.

"Isles." I say in a whisper.

"Rizzoli" Jane says while yawning. "Mmhmm. Yeah, we'll be there soon."

"Yes sir, we will be right there." I say before hanging up.

I roll out of bed and go to brush my teeth. I jump in the shower and wash off. Not having time to properly wash and dry my hair I decide to put it up in a bun. I finish getting ready and walk out of the bathroom. Jane was just getting up and putting on clothes.

"I thought you'd be longer." She groans out to me.

I smile and roll my eyes at her. I head downstairs and make two cups of coffee with the Keurig. Jane starts to trot downstairs about fifteen minutes later. I hand her the first cup of coffee. She takes a big gulp. I savor my own cup. We both head out the door and towards the scene. Once there I head towards the body.

"Korsak, don't our murderers know that we have a strict no kill policy at…" Jane looks down at her watch "at six thirty in the morning?" Jane says sarcastically.

"I'll have a memo sent out." Korsak teases back.

I roll my eyes at the thought. If only we could control the time frames I think to myself. I set my medical bag down and put down my knee pad. I bend down and uncover the victim. It was another teenage girl.

"Do you have a time of death doc?" Korsak asks.

"I would say around two this morning based on her body temperature." I say back to him

She was badly beaten and stabbed like the other girl. Her purse was near her. I see Jane pick up the purse and pilfer through it with her gloved hands. Jane finds her wallet.

"Her name is Yvonne Fitzgerald. She just got her driver's permit. Poor kid." Jane says sadly.

"Cause of death?" Korsak says solemnly.

"Severed jugular vein same as the one before. There are also multiple lacerations and what appears to be multiple stab wounds. Same as before six inches deep inch and a half wide with hilt impressions. Whoever is doing this is stabbing these young women with tremendous force to leave behind the hilt impressions." I say to them. "Also there is still nowhere near the amount of blood that should be here if she were murdered here. There is a secondary location."

I release her body to the CSRU team. I wait for Jane back at her car. She walks up to me and opens the door for me. I step into the car. Jane hits the steering wheel in anger.

"Son of a bitch." Jane shouts.

"Language Jane." I say to her.

"Sorry Maura, it's just." Jane says but I interrupt her

"I know Jane. I know. You'll find who did this. You always do." I say to her reassuringly.

We drive back to the station listen to the morning sports report. I go down to the lab and begin my autopsy. I take my time and photograph all of her wounds individually. I take molds of the wounds to compare to the molds from the previous girl as well. Kent draws her blood and takes her finger prints. Kent goes and does the lab work to test for chloroform and methylenedioxy-methylamphetamine. After we had taken all of the labs and wound molds I began to wash her off before performing my autopsy. I took pride in being respectful to my patients. They may be deceased but they still deserved my utmost respect in caring for them. I am often one of if not the last persons to touch them. I perform my autopsy and was beginning to close her up when my lab door swung open. I saw it from my peripheral vision. I look up to see Liz standing there.

"Oh Liz, it is a pleasure to see you dear. I thought we had dinner plans?" I ask her.

"We do. It is nice to see you too. I didn't mean to interrupt you. You are very kind to you patients. I can see the care you take with them." She states to me with tears welling in her eyes.

"Thank you. I appreciate the compliment. I try to give them as much dignity as I can back to them. Are you here for business or just to see me?" I prod at her.

"Both. I missed you and Jane. I am glad to be back so that we have more opportunity to get to know one another." She says trying to regain her composure.

"But you are here on business. I can see it in your eyes. Where is Jon Luke?" I ask.

"He is upstairs with Jane and the other detectives. I asked to handle this part to spare the others from noticing my similarities to Jane for now. The young woman on your table, her name is Yvonne Fitzgerald yes?" Liz asks me.

"Yes that is her. But we haven't had any confirmation from a family member yet." I state.

"You don't need any. I am here to confirm. Yvie is the daughter to one of the members of the task force set on protecting you and Jane. Agent Fitzgerald is a Boston native. When she didn't come home last night he had agents out looking for her. When we got here he asked me to stop by the precinct to ask Jane about filing a missing person's report. Jon Luke went upstairs and I came down to you. I've known Yvie since she was twelve. I'd recognize her anywhere." Liz says somberly.

"Oh, Liz, honey. I am so sorry." I take her into a hug. "Why don't you go sit in my office for now?"

She nods her head in agreement. I finish stitching Yvonne back up and see Jon Luke rushing down the stairs with Jane following shortly after him. Jon Luke rushes into my office and pulls Liz into a hug. I walk into my office. Jon Luke and Liz seem so distraught over this.

"We will do all that we can to find this guy." Jane tries to reassure them.

"No, we are going to take point on this. Fitz would want it that way." Liz says with a matter of fact tone.

"That isn't how things work here. BPD stays primary but we would love to have your back up." Jane says to her not backing down.

I can sense the tension between the two of them. Obviously cut from the same cloth and having such stubbornness about them.

"Would you like us to call Agent Fitzgerald and his family?" I ask Jon Luke.

"No ma'am. Liz and I will take care of it. Liz your momma's right. This is not how we as an agency do things either. You are upset. Let Boston homicide take this. We will be on board. All of us that are here will. Okay?" Jon Luke calmly says.

"You're right." Liz says to Jon Luke. "I'm sorry, Jane. Thank you for keeping us in on it though. Jon Luke, we need to go. We need to tell Fitz to his face. Dinner still?" Liz asks Jane.

"Of course and don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing. What time?" Jane smiles back at her.

"Seven. We can discuss how we can help with this case." Liz says.

Jane and I nod our heads. They wave goodbye as they leave.

"Jane?" I ask solemnly.

"Yeah Maur?" She questions back.

"Liz was so upset. I can't help but to feel that there is something more to these murders. I can't tell you why I feel that way but I do." I say before Jane interrupts me.

"That's your gut Maura and you're right. There is something different, going after teenage girls, one of the girls being the daughter of a FBI agent set to protect us, and the use of ecstasy. We need to figure this out." Jane sighs out.

"Yes, we do and we will. I'm going to go check on the labs. Maybe you can find something else upstairs. I love you." I say to her and give her a parting kiss.

"I love you too, babe. I'll check on Liz later too. If you find anything…" She says walking away.

"You will be the first to know my love." I interrupt.

Jane nods her head and gives me a faint smile before the elevator doors close. I walk back to the lab and help Kent with the tests. We spend the next hours checking and double checking the results. The scrapings under the victims finger nails where that of the same male perpetrator from the first murder. Kent hands me the results from the tox screen and I read them over. I decide to head up to the bull pen to tell Jane and the others.

As I walk out the elevator door I walk to Jane's desk. She and the others were in BRICK looking at some surveillance footage. I walked in and waited for Jane to acknowledge me.

"Can you replay that Nina?" Jane says to her.

Nina nods her head and replays the footage. They have an angle on the last victim being dropped off in the park. The perpetrator was hooded and wearing dark clothes. He was smart and knew where the cameras were, keeping his back to them most of the time. He set her out and then stood and walked away. Before he finally left he turned back almost looking directly in the camera and gave a wicked smile.

"He looked into the camera. He knew we would be able to see it. Can we get anything from this?" Korsak asks.

"No, he is wearing sunglasses and the hood around his head gives us nothing to go on besides he is an older white male. I've enhanced the image about twenty times trying to find any distinctive marks. But there are none on his face." Nina says in frustration.

"Well that is what my results show as well. The skin cells are that of an adult male being coarser under the microscope than that of an adolescent. The cells also match the cells found under our first victim." I say to the team.

"Do you have anything else?" Frankie asks with hope in his voice.

"I do. There was chloroform and ecstasy found in her system as well. I can say that science proves that these murders are related without a doubt." I say.

"Thanks Maur." Jane says to me.

I nod my head before heading to go back down to the basement. Jane runs up to me and spins me around. She plants a kiss on me.

"I love you. I'll be down to get you around six to head home and to Liz's." She whispers to me.

"I love you too, Jane. That sounds great. I will see you then." I say to her and head into the elevator.

I begin to think about Liz and Jon Luke. Liz was so distraught about finding Yvonne. My heart broke for her knowing that she was in pain about losing someone close to her friends. I decide to text her myself.

 _Liz, I am so sorry for your loss. If you need anything please let me know. Jane and I would be glad to help any way we can to you and your coworker. If they need an explanation of what happened I can give them that information. I love you._

I send her the message and wait for a reply. I was hesitant on telling her I loved her, but I decide to tell her anyways. I do love her and she should know that. I don't have to wait long before my phone buzzes. I look down and see a reply from her.

 _Thank you Maura, that is very kind of you. We have already told Agent Fitzgerald and his family. If they have any questions for you I will have them contact you. Thank you again for being so kind to Yvonne. I know it means the world to the family. I love you too._

I head out of the elevator and towards my office. I needed to finish up some paper work on my recent autopsies. I hear my phone buzz. I look at the number and it is a number I don't know. I decide not to open it at first then my phone buzzes again from the same number. There is an attachment so I go to open it. When I see the first photo I immediately call my wife from the office phone.

"Jane" I say with panic in my voice. "Come quick."

She answers with "I'll be right there."

I sit there looking at this photo wondering who took it and how. I decide to scroll to the next trying to figure it out. I don't even hear Jane come storming in.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jane comes striding up to me quickly.

"This." I hand her my phone and she immediately looks at the first photo.

She sees the photo of me kneeling next to Yvonne's body examining her at the crime scene. Under the photo are the words saying you can't save them all written in white on the photo. The next photo is of me hugging Cailyn with the words take my family and I will take yours written in red on this photo.

"What the hell is this Maura?" Jane asks angrily.

"I don't know Jane. But if he is trying to get a rise out of me, he has gotten it. Call Korsak and put a security detail on my little sister." I say to her with distaste in my mouth.

"Okay Maura. I will." She tries to pull me into a hug. I push her away

"Now, Jane. Get someone to protect her. NOW!" I order with hot tears running down my face.

I hear her call Korsak and tell him what is going down. I over hear Frankie on the phone too. He offers to have himself and Nina watch over her for the evening. Jane comes back to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I heard them say that they would watch her tonight. I need to call Hope and Cailyn." I say in her arms.

* * *

Sorry it has taken so long for an update. I have been very busy with work and life. Anyways I hope y'all like this one. I should update quickly with the other. I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten. I have a few different ideas of where this should go. If you have any please don't hesitate to give me some. Thanks again!

 **K**


	9. Chapter 9

**Liz's POV**

I am emotionally drained from the day. Jon Luke and I spent the last several hours with the Fitzgerald family trying to ease their pain of losing their youngest daughter. I have had much loss in my life but this was hard even for me. I knew Fitz loved Yvie more than anything in the world. His oldest son was close to my age so Yvie had been a happy surprise for him and his wife. Sometimes I wondered if I was doing enough to help the world. I can feel myself starting to grimace. I look down and put my head into my hands.

"Stop." I hear Jon Luke say to me.

"Stop what?" I ask him emotionless.

"Stop thinking that you don't do enough. Or that this is your fault. Because it isn't and you do more for this country than any person I know. Baby, you are a great agent and an amazing human being." Jon Luke comes up to me. He kisses me tenderly and takes my hands in his.

"Thank you." I say to him.

"You're welcome. There is nothing we can do right now besides pray. So let's pray and then we can start to make dinner for you mom's. okay?" He says to me.

I nod my head yes to him. I bow my head and let him lead us in prayer.

"Dear Heavenly Father, thank You for today. Thank You for giving us air to breathe, food to nourish us, and love to sustain us. Thank You for all that is given to us daily. Thank You for bringing Jane and Maura back into our lives. Thank You for watching over all of us and protecting us. God, right now the Fitzgerald family needs Your love. Please wrap them in Your arms, give them courage to continue on when they feel like giving up, and give them peace to know that Yvie is with You. Protect our coworkers and their families, protect our friends and loved ones, and protect our country and our youth. We ask all of this in Your heavenly name. Amen." Jon Luke finishes.

"Amen." I say after. We get up and start getting ready for dinner with my mothers. I send Jane a quick text making sure we were still on.

 _Still on for dinner?_

My phone buzzes almost immediately.

 _Yes. But something has happened with Maura. We may be a few minutes late. I will let her explain._

I grow uncomfortable at the text. I send a text to Jane back.

 _Okay that is fine. Is everything okay? Do we need to be worried? I love y'all_.

I didn't even care that I said I love you to them. I meant it and I was worried. I grew more insecure with each passing minute Jane didn't respond. She finally texts me back.

 _We love you too baby girl. Maura is fine. No need to worry at the moment we have gotten it take care of. It wasn't directly something that happened to Maura. Sorry for making you worry. We will be there by 7:15._

I let my worry settle down a little bit, I text Jane back.

 _Okay, see you then._

I get up and go to the kitchen. Jon Luke has already started prepping for dinner. He was cutting up the zucchini and squash. I got to work peeling the potatoes and getting them on to boil. We moved past each other in the kitchen like we were perfectly in sync. Once we got all the side dishes ready to cook we moved on to the main dish.

"Granny Walker's famous fried chicken. I am so lucky to have gotten to eat it from the source." I tease him.

"Yeah, yeah. Tease all you want. I have had your daddy's version and yours. He told me that you make it better then Granny Walker. So who's the lucky one?" Jon Luke pokes my stomach. "You must really be out to impress your mothers. I mean Granny Walker's fried chicken, pan seared zucchini and squash, homemade mashed potatoes, and homemade cornbread your parents aren't going to know what to do." He says to me.

"Hey now, don't forget the homemade sweet tea you just made. Maura is going to have a panic attack from all the unhealthy foods. Did you get a salad mix for us? At least she will be pleased with that." I say to him.

Jon Luke nods. We finish up cooking and I go change into clean clothes. Jon Luke kisses me as we pass on the stairs. I hear my timer for my cornbread go off and run to grab it out of the oven. I hear the doorbell ring. I assume its Maura and Jane. I look down at my watch and notice that it is just about seven. I guess that they got everything settled early.

"I'll get it baby. Just hurry down." I shout to Jon Luke.

I walk up to the front door and open it.

"Hey ladies, I thought you were going to be late." I say as I open the door.

I stare at none other than Angela Rizzoli standing at my door. She has a shocked look on her face.

"Hi, you must be Jane's mother Angela. She mentioned you lived in the guest house across the street. Please come in." I say to her and usher her in. "I'm Elizabeth Walker-Winchester. I was expecting Jane and Maura for dinner. I didn't know you would be home or I would have invited you as well."

"I made zeppoles for you all to welcome you to the neighborhood." She stutters out. Angela continues to stare at me.

"Baby, is that you mothers?" Jon Luke says trotting down the stairs not knowing that it is my grandmother.

"No, no it isn't. It's our neighbors' mother, Angela Rizzoli. Please come met her." I say with a look of horror on my face. I can't believe he just said what he did.

"Oh, well. It is nice to meet you Mrs. Rizzoli." He puts out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Jon Luke Winchester."

"Nice to meet you." She says. "I know you. You're…" the doorbell rings and interrupts her.

Jon Luke goes and opens the door and lets in Maura and Jane.

"Ma?" Jane asks.

"Janie, what is this?" Angela asks Jane sternly throwing her arms about very dramatically.

"This is our neighbors' house. And those are our new neighbors" Jane points towards us trying to distract her mother. "Why are you here Ma?" Jane asks hatefully.

"I came over to meet the new neighbors and bring over some zeppoles." She says.

"Oh, Angela, those sound wonderful" Maura states trying to ease the obvious tension in the air.

"Yeah, yeah Maura. I came by to be nice to our new neighbors. And come to find out that our new neighbors" She does air quotes around the words new neighbors. "Are my granddaughter and her husband I presume" Angela all but yells this information out.

"Angela, what makes you say that?" Maura asks trying to get information.

"Look, I know that Janie must have told you what happened." Angela gets a little choked up. "Janie, this is her isn't it?" She asks Jane.

Jane nods her head yes. Angela pulls Jane into a hug. I know that this must all be painful to them. I turn away towards Jon Luke. He wraps me in his arms. I feel so ashamed for dropping the ball on keeping me a secret. I also feel bad for bringing up old pains again. Maura has walked over to me and placed her hands on my back.

"Baby girl?" I hear Jane say.

"Yes, Jane?" I reply to her.

"Come here." She motions me to come to her and I do as instructed. "This is your grandma. She helped to find you somewhere safe to live." She murmurs out.

I stand at arm's length from my grandma. I just waved at her not knowing if I should hug her or shake her hand.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Angela says as she pulls me into a bone crushing hug. "I have waited for so long to truly hug you."

I ease into her arms and pull her close to me. She smelled like a grandma should. Like she had been cooking all day long and wanted nothing but to feed her family. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. Angela was crying and I could feel her tears hitting my shirt. She pulls away from me.

"You look different than when I last held you in my arms. But I couldn't forget your face." Angela says wiping away her tears.

"Now, why didn't you tell me?" Angela turns towards Maura and Jane. She keeps her hand in mine though.

"Ma, we couldn't. Maura and I wanted some time to get to know our daughter before you and the rest of our nosey family butted in." Jane says to her.

"Now, Jane Clementine Rizzoli, don't you think I had a right to know my granddaughter was home?" Angela yells at Jane.

"Ma, this isn't…" Jane starts to shout back and Maura tries to calm her down. I decide to interrupt her.

"Angela, it's my fault. Something has come up and I didn't want you to know just yet. I promise we will tell you all the details. However with my job it isn't something that is allowed. When more comes to light I will let you know. I only got permission to disclose to my parents." I say to her as lovingly as I could.

"It's grandma to you." She says sternly but then relents and softly says to me "okay I get it. But I want a full report when you can tell me. I am going to go so you can get to dinner."

"You are more than welcome to stay ma'am." Jon Luke says to her.

"No thank you, I do appreciate the offer. But I can tell my daughter wouldn't be happy if I stayed. But…" She stops mid-sentence and turns to us all. "We will have dinner tomorrow night at Maura's and you will be there." Angela points to Jon Luke and me.

We all nod in agreeance. She goes and hugs Maura. Angela then turns to Jane and kisses her on the cheek.

"I love you Janie. You too, Maura." She is about to walk out the door. Angela then turns around and walks all the way back to me. She pulls me into another hug. "I love you too, Elizabeth." She plants a kiss on my forehead before turning to leave.

"I love you, grandma." I say to her and see her face light up when I say it. Jane hugs her mother once more before she leaves.

"Well so much for keeping you a secret." Jane says.

"But at least she made zeppoles" Maura chimes in.

We all laugh and head to the dining room. We have everything set out on the table and drinks poured. Jon Luke says a quick grace over out food before we all dig in.

"This food has so much cholesterol in it." Maura says after wiping her mouth.

"Yes, but it is sooooo good." Jane retorts.

"We don't always eat like this. But I wanted you to see my southern roots. I hope you did like something though." I say to her with a pout on my face.

"Oh no, you have the same pout Jane does. I realize that I am going to be one whipped mom." She teases me. "But I did love it all actually. It was beautifully prepared. You will have to give me the recipe for the chicken. I'm sure Jane would appreciate more fried chicken." Maura sneers out and gives Jane a sultry look.

"I know how you feel with that look. She always gets her way." Jon Luke chuckles out before taking a big sip of his tea.

"YES! Give her the recipe. I would love this kind of food all the time." Jane states.

Jon Luke and I clean off the table. He and I put the dishes into the sink so that we could go to the living room for coffee and zeppoles. He brought over the tray with the coffee on it. I set the zeppoles down on a plate on the tray.

"So what happened?" I ask curiously.

"Well we continued our search and found that there was footage of the perp smiling into the camera across the street as he left after dropping off Yvonne's body." Jane stops noticing me cringe.

I shudder and Jon Luke rubs my back in support. I nod my head and urge Jane to continue.

"Nina tried to enhance the image to get something on his face. He covered it up to well and we weren't able to." Jane says.

"I came up around this time to tell them that I had the tox screens back and that she had chloroform and methlyenedioxy-methlyamphetamine in her system just like the other girl had in hers." Maura says but I interrupt her before she can finish.

"Yvie had MDMA in her system? There is no way she was using. Maybe that's his signature overpower them using chloroform and then shoot them up with ecstasy to give them a high making them feel okay and put them in heightened vulnerability before brutally killing them?" I try to piece together.

"Well that could very well be it. Unfortunately we haven't found anything else to figure out who this man is. Well except for the texts I got later this afternoon." Maura says almost in a whisper.

I can instantly tell this is the reason that they were upset and also late. Jane scoots closer to Maura who is becoming visibly upset but the thought of what happened. Jon Luke and I wait patiently to hear the rest of the story. Jane soothes Maura by putting her arm around her waist and rubbing her arm while holding her. They were truly happy with one another. It was nice to see two people so in love. I grab Jon Luke's hand while we wait. He instinctively goes to kiss the back of my hand.

"Maura got two texts from an unknown number. There were photos attached. The photos were of Maura at the crime scene this morning with a taunt written on it. The other photo was of Maura and her sister Cailyn he wrote a threat on it." Jane says with anger in her voice.

"Can we see the photos?" Jon Luke asks cautiously.

Maura nods her head and hands us her phone. I saw the photo of Yvie. She was splayed out with Maura looking down at her kindly. I put my hand to my mouth feeling slightly sick at the photo with the words you can't save them all written on it. Jon Luke scrolls to the next photo. It's of Maura and her kid sister Cailyn with a threat that I know so well written on it. I start to get angry. I jump up and pace back and forth.

"Damn it." I shout. I raise my hands to my head. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." I say to them with sorrow in my voice.

"You didn't do this." Maura gets up to comfort me. I hug her deeply.

"No, I didn't. But that threat, take my family and I will take yours, that was directed towards me…Well towards me and Jane." I look into her eyes and say to her.

"What?" Jane asks. "What are you saying, Liz?"

"I'm saying that there needs to be someone guarding Maura and her family twenty four hours of the day. The man who killed Yvie won't stop. I get it now. He targeted Yvie because her father was protecting you." I say shaking my head in disgust.

"Liz, baby, you are spiraling. We have no knowledge that this is him. The last we knew he was in Mexico. That is where your latest letter came from." Jon Luke tries to calm the situation down.

"The latest letter? Have you gotten a new one?" Jane asks her voice getting angrier.

"Yes, I did. He said that he would find me like he always does. He threatened Jon Luke and y'all again. But this time he called you by name. He knows that we have met." I say to them timidly. "Jane, he isn't going to stop."

"Who isn't baby girl?" Jane tries to calm me down.

"Fred. He is going to continue to kill or have people killed. He won't stop until everyone is gone and there is no one left for me to run to." I say and break down on the floor into tears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jane's POV**

I look down to see my daughter on the floor crying. Jon Luke sits down and wraps her in his arms. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion. Liz had just said that Fred was going to keep coming after her. She said that our family was in danger; that Maura was in danger. I was trying to get things together when I heard Liz beginning to talk.

"You both need to go…" she cries. "Get far away from me. I don't want either of you hurt. He will stop at nothing. I can't lose another set of parents."

Before I had a chance to do anything my wife swoops in. Maura is down on the floor taking Liz into her arms. Jon Luke scooted back from her to allow Maura to pull Liz to her. I sit down with them and take them both into my arms. I can feel Liz weeping into Maura. She shakes as she cries. I look at my wife; she has tears in her eyes all while trying to soothe my daughter, our daughter.

"I'm sorry." Liz tries to speak again but it is muffled. "I'm so so sorry."

"Don't be." I say flatly. "Do not ever be sorry for this or for anything for that matter. We will get through this together as a family." I look to Jon Luke and hold out my hand. He takes my hand and puts his other on the back of Liz.

"Your mother is right Elizabeth." Maura pulls away from her and takes her face into her hands. "We will get through this as a family and we aren't going anywhere. You will never again have to worry about being alone without parents. Jane and I will always be here." Maura wipes away tears from the face of Liz and smiles lovingly at her.

Liz nods her head in understanding and slams back into a hug with Maura. I wrap my arms back around my girls and lean forward and kiss the top of Liz's head. We sit like this for what seems like eternities but it was only a few minutes. Jon Luke clears his throat and excuses himself to the bathroom. I nod my head at him.

"I'm going to go get you a glass of water. Why don't you and Maur move to the sofa?" I suggest.

"That's a great idea, babe. Liz, honey, come up here and sit with me." Maura says to her in the kindest tone then pats the sofa.

Liz nods her head and extends her hand for help up. I grab her hand and help pull her up. Once she is fully vertical again I grab her in a hug. I squeeze her tightly trying to convey how much I love her. She squeezes back in response.

"I love you Elizabeth Jane." I whisper to her. "You may not have the Rizzoli last name but you have been, will always be, and are a Rizzoli. I will protect you until the ends of this earth, baby girl."

"I love you too momma." Liz says to me then proceeds to sit down next to Maura.

I walk into the kitchen and get a glass of water. Jon Luke comes back out and into the kitchen.

"Here" he says to me and hands me a letter. "This is the letter she got from Fred. I knew you'd want to see it."

"Thanks." I say. I did want to see it. I go over the letter. It says horrible things about how he plans on killing Jon Luke and the rest of his family and mine. He openly calls Maura a wannabe mobster bitch whose daddy won't be able to save her. Fred's hate for Maura is obvious. He talks about getting me out of the picture but the way he talks about ending my wife, causes my deep seated hate to rise through my body. This letter was meant to cause Liz hurt and fear. He was trying to intimidate her by threatening her family. I was pissed.

"When?" I asked Jon Luke.

"While we were back in DC, she got it three days after we got home." He responded to me.

"I asked had there been any updates on him and she said none but there had been luck with the correspondence letters." I say through gritted teeth.

"I know." Jon Luke answers with his head hung low. "She begged me not to say anything fearful that it would cause you to become angry. It obviously has. Also she did say there were updates and asked if we could have dinner. We wanted to see you both. But she knew we had to talk about the letter. I asked her to call you when she got it. It is different than the ones before it. All of those letters are directed at how to remove the biggest threat to Fred from her life. All of the letters before this one have been about me. This one is about…"

I cut him off before he answers. "Me."

"No, Jane. This letter is about getting rid of Maura. That isn't how to get rid of you, if anything, targeting Maura would keep you involved so much more. He hates Maura and me because we are the two people who took Liz and YOU away." Jon Luke says to me.

I look out towards my wife and daughter. Maura looks back at me. She has finally calmed Liz down but can see my rage. Liz looks up to see us. She sees the letter in my hand.

"Jane…" Liz's voice cracks. "I was planning on telling you, I swear."

I can see the tears well up in her eyes again. I take the glass of water I had gotten for her into the room and sit down beside her. She looks at me with her beautiful green eyes asking for forgiveness and looking for encouragement.

"It's okay baby. I know why you didn't tell us. I also know that if things hadn't have happened with your friends daughter things would have been slightly different tonight." I say to her and pull her into a loving hug

Liz nods. Maura is staring at me with a confused look. I hand her the letter. Maura scans the letter and sets it down on the coffee table.

"I see why I was sent those text messages now. I'm a target." Maura states matter of fact.

"No, I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Maura; or Jane for that matter." Liz sniffles.

"I know. But this…" Maura says holding up the letter "this was sent to intimidate you. However, the photos I received on my phone were meant to intimidate me. They worked on both accounts."

Knowing that my family was in danger I knew we had to discuss everything. I give information we had on the killings that were taking place and discuss Hoyt with them. Maura gives her medical opinions on both killings and was given the copies of the correspondence letters between Hoyt and Fred to read over and formulate her opinions.

"Okay so what you've told us is that there are two locations and the unsub is killing these girls in one place then dumping them in public places in the early mornings." Jon Luke says.

"Correct. The blood or lack thereof indicates this. Also the cuts that are being used are deep almost like a decapitation gone wrong. The hilt impressions are left with such a force that the cuts bruise. This man is killing these young women with rage." Maura says to them.

"Do either of you have any of the photos of the neck of the victims?" Liz asks.

"Yeah, I have them on my work phone." I offer her my phone. Liz looks at the two girls neck for a few minutes.

"This seems familiar. Jon Luke can you get the letter from Hoyt the one with the drawing?" Liz asks him.

Jon Luke then goes into another room and retrieves a drawing. He hands it to Liz. She looks at the intently.

"Yes, take a look at this." Liz says as she hands me the drawing.

"This is a drawing of one of Hoyts victims. I've seen it in real life no need to see it in a drawing again, baby." I hand it back to her.

"Yes, I know. But look at the cut on the neck on your first vic and the one of Yvie. Now look at the picture of the drawing. Fred was skilled in his cut but not with the same precision as Hoyt. But these cuts are near perfect and one inch more it would have been a complete decapitation like most of Hoyt's victims."

"Jane, she's right. The cuts are almost identical. If I didn't know any better I would wonder if he was still alive." Maura says quietly. She grabs my hand and rubs my scar. The feeling in my gut sinks.

"But he isn't Maura. I killed him when he attacked you. This has to be Fred." I say to her.

"Mom, momma." Liz says to get our attention. Our heads immediately snap to look her in the eye. "Fred is behind this I can agree to that. But he didn't kill those girls."

"How do you know?" Maura asks.

Liz looks down at the floor. Jon Luke walks behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Fred couldn't do this. He shakes. The only time we've ever gotten anything was blood residue from when Liz was kidnapped. Fred's tox results came back with high amounts of almost every drug known. He's a junkie. It shows in his work he can't hold a blade still. Those cuts with the force could very well be him. But there is no way that he is issuing the fatal cut." Jon Luke says to us.

I look at my daughter. I wanted to ask her how she got the blood. Had he hurt her? I couldn't imagine what she must have gone through. My poor little girl, how I wish I could have been there to protect her. I don't ask a single question and instead pull her into my arms. The next few hours were spent trying to figure out how to identify the killer. We had asked about any known associates besides Hoyt. The four of us processed everything we could think of. Maura and Jon Luke were in the kitchen getting coffee for us all.

"Jane?" Liz asks.

"You know you can call me mom or momma if you'd like."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you thank you for not prodding. I could see that you had other questions. I promise I will answer them too. I just need some time and to figure out how to keep you safe." Liz says evenly.

"You don't have to worry about that. Maura and I are going to be keeping you safe from now on, baby girl." I say to her.

My phone rings.

"Rizzoli." I say. "Oh hey Frankie, how is Hope and Cailyn? Yeah, that's great. We are actually discussing the case with the Feds. The girl today was one of their agent's daughters. Yeah, I know. Yes, I am with agent Winchester. Yes, I will tell him. Alright, thanks for the update Frankie. Also thank you little brother for you and Nina stepping up for Maur. We love you guys too. Bye."

"Jon Luke, Frankie says hello and that he will take you up on the bet you made today." I laugh out.

"Has there been anyone near them?" Maura asks me with fear in her voice.

"No, no one has even been on the street tonight." I say sympathetically back to her.

"Good! If anything were to happen to your family, I would be destroyed. I know this is my fault. I am so sorry for bringing it into your life, mom." Liz says to Maura.

"Well they are your family now too. You couldn't have known that Fred's reaction would be to remove me from the picture. He said that he would take your parents from you but not just one parent both. Maybe him seeing you and Jane near one another changed his mind. Now Jon Luke and I are the threat. Mainly I, because I have what he wants the most. In his mind I have stolen his family, so to go after mine seems to be the most plausible move for a psychopath." Maura says.

Liz nods her head. "Momma?" I hear her say.

"Yes, baby?" I respond.

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry."

"For what?" I ask her.

"I'm sorry that you aren't going to be able to keep me a secret as long as you'd like. I need to tell our family. It is only fair for them to know. No more secrets. Please can you invite everyone over to your house tomorrow? I know it seems too fast, but they need to know." She all but begs.

"She's right Jane. Our family needs to know. We have always gotten through things together. This needs to be no different." My wife says to me in an almost ordering tone.

"Alright, I don't want to do this. But I will if it means keeping you two happy and our whole family safe."

* * *

I apologize for this being soooooo long since an update. I got a new job in September and then lost my grandfather shortly after. I am finally moving onward. I hope y'all are still interested and as always I appreciate reviews and comments. Thanks

K


	11. Chapter 11

**John Luke's POV**

I see the look on Jane's face after Liz tells her to invite the family to her home for dinner. I can't quite describe it pain and disbelief but with an immediate follow up of protection for Liz. Liz looks in my direction waiting for a reaction. I give her a reassuring smile and nod. I knew tomorrow was going to be a bad day, a very bad day to be honest. I look at my watch. It was almost twelve thirty in the morning. I stood up and stretched. I began to pick up the coffee mugs again but this time to put them in the sink. Maura smiles at me and begins to help.

"Thank you, ma'am. You didn't have to do that." I say to her.

"I know Jon Luke. But I wanted to help. Plus Jane and Liz needed a few more moments for themselves." Maura looks towards them.

"Yes, especially since tomorrow is going to be so very hard for both of them. Well, all of y'all." I quietly say.

"All of us Jon Luke. I know this will be hard for you too." She tries to calm my fears with her soothing voice.

"Ma'am?" I ask Maura. I think to myself about everything that will like transgress tomorrow.

"Yes?"

"I need you to do me a favor. Tomorrow is going to be a heavy day for all. I want Liz to be able to come home after and be wrapped in love. I want to surprise her with her favorite flowers, chocolates, bath bombs, and the works for her. But I can't if she is home. It will likely take me most of the day. I know Jane will need some time I'm sure to prepare for everything. But Liz needs her mom and so does Jane. Will you take Liz out for a mother daughter shopping/spa/ whatever else girls may do day?" I beg of her.

"Of course, darling, I would love to spend more time with her anyways. You are right. Jane will need some time to prepare herself for tomorrow she is going to be talking about some very dark things that will hurt her no doubt. Angela will be preparing food and trying to keep Jane grounded. I normally could do that but because I wasn't a part of that life when Liz was conceived it would be easier for Angela to calm Jane. What time should I ask her to go with me? I will say it was all my idea." Maura says to me.

"I will need about five hours. We are meeting at your house about six right?" I ask.

Maura nods her head.

"Then can you ask her to go with you around noon? She will protest if you call it shopping but if you invite her to lunch and then go into shopping she can't refuse." I smirk after my remarks.

"Okay well I will put that piece of information away in my lock box then." Maura says then taps her head.

"Jane, my love" Maura calls out. Jane immediately looks up at her.

"It's late perhaps we should go home." Maura gives Jane a look.

"Right" Jane all but jumps up.

Liz stands and walks them both to the door. I walk up behind Liz.

Maura grabs a hold of Liz and squeezes her tightly.

"Goodnight Jon Luke." Jane pats my back.

"Night ma'am."

Jane takes Liz into her arms and holds her for a moment. I can see the family resemblance and I can see how much each of them loves the other.

Maura looks at me and reaches for a hug. I embrace my mother in law.

"I will text her when I get home so that I have a chance to tell Jane." She whispers to me.

"Of course, goodnight Maura." I say to her.

"Goodnight dear son in law." She teases back at me.

"We will watch you from the door and make sure you get home safely." Liz says to them.

"Liz, honey, we will be fine. You don't have to do that." Maura says to her.

"I know. But it will make me feel better especially after everything. I love you both so much."

"We love you too, baby girl." Jane says.

They walk out the door and wave goodbye. Liz and I stand in our doorway and watch them walk across the street. Jane had wrapped her arm around Maura's waist in a protective fashion. Once they reached the door they turned and waved at us again. They then opened the door, shut it and turned out the lights.

I shut our front door and locked it. I turned around and my wife stood there looking at me. She looked scared and put out. I immediately grabbed her and pulled her into my arms.

"I love you." Liz whispers out to me.

"I love you more" I say.

She sniffed out and laughed a little. "I love you most."

"Hmm, I love you the most plus infinity." I smile at her.

"You win for now." She joked. "Thank you, baby. I know that probably wasn't easy to see."

"Seeing you broken is never easy Elizabeth Jane. But know that I will always and I mean always be here to pick up the pieces."

Liz smiles at me and pulls me back into her hug. I kiss her gently.

"Let's go to bed." I say to her. She nods her head and we head up the stairs.

* * *

 **Jane's POV**

I walk my wife home and close the door behind us. I lock the deadbolt and head upstairs to see her undressing in the bathroom. She has the bath running in tub and has put in a few drops of jasmine essential oils. I walk behind her and begin to kiss the back of her neck and shoulders. I kiss each side of her before turning her around to face me. I peck at the bottom of her neck and the tops of her breasts. She lets out a low but warm growl. Maura looks me deep into the eyes and kisses me. The kiss wasn't sweet or hard. It was different. She poured out an emotion of necessity and love that she had shown only few other times. I pull back from her.

"Maur, are you okay?"

"Of course, I just love you so much. I need you. I need you to need me. But I need to make you feel better. I can tell you are very overwhelmed. Please let me please you." Maura begged me.

"I'm fine Maura. I do need you and I want you so badly right now." I say as she kisses my neck now.

She begins to undress me. Maura never stops kissing me in all the right places. She undoes my top and slides it off of me. She moves her way down my chest and stomach kissing every inch causing goosebumps to rise on my body. Maura unclasps my bra, in one swift movement and flings it off of me. My hands are roaming on her naked and taut body. I pinch and pull at her nipples she leans her head back in pleasure. Maura bends down and sucks in one of my nipples. She nibbles and licks it. I try so hard to focus on her. She moves to the other breast. I am slowly losing all focus on anything but my own pleasure. Then suddenly she stops. I open my eyes to see her turning off the water to the bathtub. She touches the water.

"Oh. Way too hot it needs to cool down some." She says to me in a seductive voice. I just nod my head in agreement.

Maura swaggers back over to me and pulls me in for a long wet kiss. One of my hands lands on her perfect ass and the other entangles into her hair. I pull into a kiss that was deeper than before. I could literally feel our souls intertwining. I have felt this many times with my wife but this one was one of love, compassion, devotion, and true understanding. This was a kiss between two lovers, best friends, and soulmates. She pulled away from me breathless and tears welled in her eyes. I knew she felt this too. I wipe away a single tear from her and kiss her again. I begin to kiss her neck then nibble my way back up to an earlobe. I put my hand between her thighs and slide through the warm sticky nectar. My wife was so incredibly wet. I feel her shudder against my body. I slide my hand back and forth a few times just to have her whimper in pleasure. Before I was able to insert a finger into her glistening center she drops to her knees. I am soaking in my panties. Maura unhooks my belt and unbuttons my pants. She pulls my pants and panties off of me slowly. Taking her time to breathe in my scent, I step out of my pants and kick them aside. She is still in front of me staring at my core. I begin to pull her up but she stops me and places her tongue in my folds. She laps up my juices slowly almost in a cleaning way. I grab onto her hair and push her deeper inside of me. Maura finds my clit with an ease only known to her. She bites it and flicks it feverishly. She feels so good. How does she know exactly what to do to me?

"Maura." I whisper. I try to pull her away.

"Maura. Stop." I finally muster out.

"I'm sorry, Jane." She stops and begins to apologize. "I thought you were enjoying this."

"I am Maura. I just want you to be enjoying this too." I say to her with tenderness in my voice. I lay down a towel and lie on the ground. "I want to eat you out while you do the same to me. Will you please get on top of me?" I all but beg her.

Maura smiles and straddles my face. I flick my tongue against her clit as soon as she does.

"Jane, that isn't fair!" She exclaims while riding my face for a few seconds.

I slow down so that Maura can adjust herself to my body. She shoves her face down into me and I lift mine slightly into her. The game is on. I lick her in long hard strokes with intermittent nibbles here and there trying my hardest to make her lose control and focus. She being the precise doctor that she is focuses all her attention right on my clit. This continues for at least five minutes before I feel the beginnings of control being lost. Only it isn't from the good doctor. It is me. I don't want to lose. I want her to be in such bliss she loses her mind. So I get an arm free and push two fingers in her dripping core. I hear Maura gasp.

"Jannne…" she tries to get out breathlessly. "You aren't playing fair."

"All is fair in love and war games, baby." I tease her.

She begins to ride my face and fingers. I can feel her losing control. But she to my utmost surprise delves deeper into me with her tongue then plunges three fingers in me. Maura has all the control now. She can control how fast she rides me and the speed she fingers me.

"Please!" I beg her.

That was all she needed we begin to drive our fingers in and out of one another. I would curl my fingers inside of her then her in me. I felt her begin to quake with excitement and my body was shuddering. In and out, her tongue encircling my clit, me nibbling hers, it was all one of the most blissful moments.

"I'm coming Jane."

"MMM HMM" was all I could manage because I was so close too.

She pulled her head away from my clit focusing so hard and finger fucking me into oblivion and she was doing it well might I add.

"Don't stop Jane. Don't stop!" Maura cries becoming breathless and increasing in pleasure.

I knew that I was merely moments away from a huge orgasm. So I put it into over drive for Maur. I added a finger and started to suck on her clit. Two pumps in from Maura and one pump into Maura from me and that was it.

"JANE!" She cries out. I keep pumping in and out of her. I lick up every bit of liquid coming from her body. I am shuddering in pleasure. I can't imagine this ending. I finally stop when I feel my orgasm subside.

Maura collapses on top of me and rolls off. I move to lay with her on the towel. We have down

"That was amazing Maur." I saw still out of breath.

"Mmmhmmm" she responds. We lay there holding one another for a few minutes.

"Let's get in the tub, Jane."

"Maur, there is no way that water is still warm."

Maura laughs out loud. "I turned on the heated jets while you were laying down a towel. So the water should be perfect."

"Oh…." I say. "Well in that case let's have a soak shall we?"

Maura steps in first and I motion for her to stand in front while I get into the back of the tub.

"No Jane. I want to sit behind you tonight. I want to rub your back and wrap my legs around you. Please let me. You need this special time. Please?"

"Okay." I say gently.

I get in and slide back into Maura. She rubs my neck and shoulders while wrapping her legs around me in the water. I massage her feet and legs. This is what happiness and true love is. We soak for a solid thirty minutes talking about life and tomorrow.

"Jane?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Jon Luke asked me to take Liz out tomorrow because he wanted to prepare something nice for her at home. He said that he would have asked you but figured you needed time with your mother tomorrow before everything blows up." Maura says to me.

"I do. But Liz needs time with her mom too." I say desolately.

"I can take care of our daughter tomorrow. You need to be with Angela." She says to me while kissing my neck.

"You are too good to me Maura. Thank you for putting me and our kid before yourself."

"It's what mommy's are supposed to right?" Maura asks.

"Yes it is. And you Maura are a great mommy." I say then turn enough to kiss my wife.


	12. Chapter 12

Maura's POV

Jane and I get out of the tub and go to bed. I wake up at eight thirty a.m. I look at my phone and groan. Jane is still blissfully asleep. She looks like an angel lying there breathing in deep slow breaths. I snuggle up beside her and she breathes me in.

"Mmmm" she moans.

"I love you Jane."

"Love you, Maur" Jane mumbles.

I lay there with her and let her get settled back asleep before I sneak out of the bed. Jane needed to sleep as much as she could before tonight. I doubt she will sleep at all tonight. I stretch and feel the tightness of my muscles still. I go into my yoga room and begin a morning routine. I finish my routine at nine forty five. I decide to send Liz a text asking her to lunch.

 _Hey Liz, I was hoping that you would go have lunch with me today. Jane is going to need some one on one time with Angela before tonight. Plus I want to have some mother/daughter time with you too. Also I know that today is going to be difficult for you as well. I would love to have the opportunity to spend time with you. You are my first and realistically only child I will ever have. I have millions of memories I need to make with you. Please allow me that opportunity. I love you._

I knew that she wouldn't be able to say no to that. She was much too much like Jane. But I wasn't lying I thought to myself. Liz is my only child and I don't see Jane wanting to have another. Especially because of all the drama that is happening with this one. It wasn't long before I got a text back.

 _Of course I will. I want the opportunity to spend more time with you too. What should I wear and what time do you want to meet? Love you more_

I smirk and send her a response.

 _I'll come get you, darling. I'm wearing a pair a nice blue jeans and blouse. So whatever you feel is appropriate. Just be ready at eleven thirty. I will take you to my favorite bistro. Love you most_.

Liz responds instantly.

 _You win for now… sounds good and I will see you then._

I take a quick shower. I get out dry off and get dressed in the clothes I had laid out the night before. I look at my watch it is ten fifteen. Jane was still asleep. I decide to go downstairs and make her some brunch. I make myself a cup of espresso and a grab a granola bar. I think about the long day ahead and cook her eggs, a lean steak, sweet potato home fries, and some fruit. By the time I'm finished cooking it is ten thirty. Jane comes down stairs.

"Morning baby." She says and kisses my head before grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sleepy head. I made you brunch. Liz and I are having lunch today and I am meeting her at eleven thirty." I saw and place her food on the bar in front of her.

"Wow, this looks fantastic. I hope you have a good time with baby girl today." Jane says to me.

The back door opens. Our heads snap immediately to the door. I see Jane grab the steak knife ready to attack if need be. Angela spins in with bags of groceries.

"Jesus Ma!" Jane screams. "I was ready to kill you."

"Yeah yeah. Arent you always, Janie?" She mocks Jane.

Jane sneers at her and begins to eat her food.

"Oh Angela, let me help." I offer and rush to her side to grab the bag she was dropping.

"Thank you Maura. I am glad that one of my daughters loves me enough to help." Angela says while swatting Jane on the shoulder.

"Oh come off it Ma!" Jane says through a mouthful of food.

"Jane! Don't speak to your mother that way. Plus you have food in your mouth." I scold her.

"Yes, Janie. You have better manners than that." Angela warns her.

Jane nods her head in understanding. She finishes her food and then goes to wash her plate off. I help Angela unload her groceries she has brought in. Jane goes and sits on the sofa and turns on the television.

"What have you decided to make for tonight? I am assuming Jane told you to invite Frankie, Tommy, and Vince?" I ask her.

"Mmhmm she did. I sent all the boys a text. I told Frankie to bring Nina and Vince to bring Kiki too. Tommy is leaving TJ with Lydia. So I am going to make homemade Bolognese sauce with ziti and miniature stuffed peppers for an appetizer." She said.

"That's good the whole family needs to be here. I am taking Liz to lunch and shopping to ease her mind. I know that Jane needs some time with you before tonight. Those are two of Jane's favorites that will be great." I whisper.

Angela nods her head in agreement. "I know; I'm going to have her help me make everything. We're going to be okay." She tries to soothe me and herself.

I look at my watch and its eleven I need to finish getting ready. I pat Angela on the back and turn to head upstairs. She turns and grabs me in a hug.

"Thank you Maura. I love you." I hear her say to me.

"I love you too, Angela. What are you thanking me for?"

"Loving my Janie. I know that all of this is hard for you. But you just keep on like it isn't anything. I love you so much. I couldn't have picked anyone better for my Janie."

"Of course, Angela. I love her with everything that I have. This is just life for me. I lucked out with your daughter and now I get a daughter of my own. I wish we would have had the time to raise her but I love her more than anything. I am lucky to have Jane and all of you in my life." I say to her and squeeze her back.

"Jane, I am going to finish getting ready for my lunch date with our daughter." I say before walking upstairs.

I put on the rest of my makeup and take a last look in the mirror. I head downstairs and walk in front of the television.

"Hey Maur, get out of the way." Jane whines at me.

I saunter up to her on the couch. "I am leaving to get our daughter. But I wanted to tell you I love you before I left."

I bend down and kiss Jane on the lips. She kisses me back hard. I pull away from her and lean in close to her ear.

"Be good for your mother. If you are I promise to reward you greatly this evening after everyone leaves." I lick my wife's ear and lean up.

Jane is sitting there speechless and I am almost certain drenched. She nods her head at me and walks me to the door.

"I love you baby. Have a good day with babygirl." She kisses me again before opening the door for me. "Ma, I'm going to go take a shower then come help you I promise." Jane winks at me before dropping her crooked smile at me.

I blush knowing that I have caused her to need a cool shower before helping her mother.

"Ya, okay, Janie. Bye Maura! I love you. Tell my sweet Elizabeth I love her too." I head Angela shout.

"I love you too, Angela and I will. Goodbye Angela. Goodbye love, I will see you tonight." With that I kiss her and shut the door. I ran to my car and it was eleven twenty five. I have never been happier to live across the street from my lunch date then today. I drove over and knock on the door.

"Good morning, Maura!" John Luke shouts at me before pulling me into a hug.

"Good morning, Jon Luke. Are you feeling okay?" I ask him suspiciously.

"Yes ma'am. I am just so glad you are here. The flowers are being delivered in fifteen minutes they said they might be early. Can you get her out quicker than I can?" He whispers to me.

I nod my head in understanding.

"Liz, darling, we have reservations at eleven forty five. I know I said eleven thirty that I would meet you here but I had to call ahead. Are you ready to go?" I say loudly so she could hear me from upstairs.

"Yes ma'am, I am coming." She comes galloping down the stairs. She was dressed in a beautiful green blouse and jeans.

"Aren't your jeans a little tight?" I asked sternly.

"Yeah well that's the point. They are skinny jeans. I mean they helped me land this oaf." Liz says and pats Jon Luke.

I roll my eyes. "Fine. But we do need to get going darling."

"Yes ma'am. I love you Jon Luke." She says.

"I love you too baby. Have a good time with your mom." Jon Luke says before kissing her goodbye.

Liz nods her head and we walk out the door. We both wave before getting into the car and heading out.


	13. Chapter 13

Maura's POV

Once we are in the car I head to the restaurant. It's only a ten minute drive, so we talk about the weather and how moving in has been going nothing that would require deep and thought provoking conversations. Luckily we are ushered right in when we arrive. We sit down and go over the menu. Liz orders the salmon on a salad with quinoa and the vinaigrette on the side. I order the duck on a salad and an order of steak tartar for us to share.

"I didn't picture you as the quinoa and salmon kind of girl." I say to Liz very slyly.

"Honestly, I didn't use to be. But I had it in a restaurant in San Francisco and it changed my life for the better I believe."

I laugh at her. "Well darling, that is great." I look at her and tears well into my eyes.

"Maura, what's wrong?" She asks me earnestly.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong at all. I just am so thankful to get to know you and to be your mother." I reach for her hand. "I have millions of memories I want to make with you. I can't wait."

"Me either." Liz says.

"Oh I almost forgot. Jane said she loves you and so did Angela. Actually Angela said tell her sweet Elizabeth that grandma loves her too." I laugh out.

Liz just laughs. "Well I'll text them and tell them how much I love them as well." She sends a text to Jane.

Our food arrives and we talk about this and that never brining up anything that could be upsetting. We each order a mousse for dessert. The waiter brings over the check. Liz reaches for the bill.

"No, young lady, I invited you to lunch. You are my guest and most importantly my child. I will pay."

"Maura…" She says before I interrupt her.

"It's mom. Plus Jane would be appalled if I let you pay." I say. "If you don't feel comfortable calling me mom you don't have to just so you know."

"No I do. I just never thought you and Jane would want me in your lives. I'm blessed to get to have y'all."

"Are you kidding? Jane and I are over the moon excited for you to be a part of our lives. We can't wait to do more things as a family." I smile to her reassuringly.

"I love you Maur… mom." Liz says to me.

"I love you too darling. Hey be real with me. How are you feeling about this evening?"

"I'm nervous and excited. Being a Rizzoli seems like a lot to live up to, you know? What if Frankie and Tommy don't like me?"

"I do indeed know. But the family will love you. If anything they are going to love you harder. You are their niece regardless of where you grew up and who you work for. To be honest I see them trying to go find Fred immediately to end his life. But they'd have to line up after your mother and I."

Liz smiles "Mom how was it when you found out you were Paddy Doyle's daughter?"

"It was hard, but important for me to know. Paddy isn't like Fred though."

"Are you going to tell your family about me?" She asks gently.

"I intend to. After the Rizzoli clan knows and when you are ready for them to know. If it's alright with you?"

She nods her head.

"Hey, let's go shopping. There was a sale on shoes in a few different stores." I give her a flashy smile.

"Oh I love shoes. There was a store I wanted to see. There were a few suits I was looking at getting for work."

"Just work? No fun outfits?"

"There might have been a couple of blouses and dresses I saw in there too." Liz says while blushing.

"Okay let me go to the ladies room then we can go."

"I'll come with you. I know this place is going to be clean and other places may not be." She says.

We head to the mall to go shoe shopping. Liz takes me into a few places that I had only been in a few times for Jane to get a new work suit. She tried on four different suits. In between the first two and the last two I send a text to Jon Luke.

 _How is everything coming? Liz and I are having a wonderful time. – Maura_

He sends a picture and his response back. The picture is of four dozen roses and an edible arrangement and multiple bath bombs.

 _It's perfect thanks again for taking her out. I am glad you two are hitting it off so wonderfully. I don't deserve you and Jane for helping me with Liz._

I respond to him again.

 _We love our girl. You don't have to ever thank us for being with her. But I am glad I could help. – Maura_

Liz finishes trying on her stuff and we go to the shoe store. Ah my sanctuary. We both try on multiple styles of shoes and end up getting two pair a piece. I noticed Liz on her phone.

"Texting your hubby?" I ask coyly.

"No! I'm texting my momma." She answers.

"Oh good how is she?"

"Good, I think. She sent me a picture of her and grandma. They are making a goofy face while cooking."

I laugh when she shows me the picture. "You know Angela will have you cooking with her most likely by next week."

"Really? Because I am so excited to spend time with her and Jane like that. You too, mom." She states.

A huge smile crosses my face. "Come here, let's take a selfie and send to them." We snuggle in close and smile big to snap a photo to send to my mother in law and wife.

It was such a cute photo. She sent it to all of us with the caption. _#missingyouboth #ilovemymommy_

We spend the rest of our afternoon going here and there. We both shopped until it was time to go home to get Jon Luke and head for the house. Liz texted him, when we arrived and he hopped in and we went across the street. Liz and Jon Luke wait upstairs while everyone arrives.

Jane's POV

I had spent the entire day with ma. Fixing all the dishes and just telling her how much I loved her. Maura and baby girl sent us a photo that looked like they were having so much fun. As my brothers arrive, I get nervous. Tommy and Frankie come in and kiss ma on the cheek and hug me. Nina hugs ma and me too. Vince and Kiki come in and bring a couple of bottles of wine from the Dirty Robber. Maura comes and sits beside me while ma brings in the appetizers.

"Wow ma. What's the occasion?" Tommy spouts off while grabbing a pepper.

"There's no occasion. Why does there have to be an occasion?" Ma says harshly.

"Geez ma, I was just asking." Tommy says.

"Well it looks delicious Angela. Thank you for inviting us over." Kiki says kindly.

"What's for dinner ma?" Frankie asks.

"Ziti with Bolognese sauce" she says to him.

"Janie's favorites, what's big sis got going on for that?" Frankie asks.

"Ma just loves me most Frankie." I poke at him.

"Ya, sure." He rolls his eyes.

"Actually I do have something to tell you guys."

"Okay." Everyone responds.

"Frankie, Tommy" I pause "do you guys remember when I was fourteen and people called me rolli polli Rizzoli?"

"Ya, I remember. You cried a lot." Frankie says. Tommy nods his head.

"Do you remember why I was getting bigger?"

"Ya, you were pregnant." Tommy responds.

"I was." I swallow hard and Maura grabs my hand. "But we never told you who the father was right?"

"No, when I asked pop he just got made and walked away and ma said it wasn't important and to not talk to you about it ever. Then you had the baby and we never saw it. and was told to never talk about it again." Frankie says angrily.

"I know. I'm sorry…" I say.

"I didn't want Janie to hurt about it. You both were younger and didn't want this to affect you." Ma blurts out.

"I got it ma." I stroke ma's hand. "I didn't just get knocked up. I was raped. By Fred Bates…"

Korsak looked sick. "Jane, I was the uniform that picked him up for that crime. I had no idea it was you."

Tommy and Frankie looked disgusted and pissed.

"Ma, asked for it to be kept quiet. Well I had the baby, it was a beautiful little girl. Ma, got her put up for adoption and she went to live with a wonderful family."

"Janie, I'll kill him. Is he out? Is he out of jail?" Tommy jumps up and says. "I'm not afraid to go to jail for this family."

"Sit down Tommy." Frankie grabs him. "I'm pissed too. But there must be something else or they'd have told us before now. So spill it Janie?"

"He is out of jail. He has been for a while. Fred tracked down my daughter and killed her adoptive parents and left her orphaned. He got arrested again and was away for life but he escaped and has come here in hope to find her and me."

"Why would he come here?" Nina asks. "Do you even know your daughter?"

"I didn't. She came and spoke with Maura and I. Fred sent her a letter stating he'd kill us all. Also he was pen pals with Hoyt."

"That's why the Feds are around then." Korsak says.

I nod in agreement. "We think he has something to do with the case that is going on. Also he is the one that has threatened Maura's family. He hates Maura more than most things according the Feds."

"When do we get to meet her?" Kiki prods.

"She and her husband are upstairs now. They are waiting for us to go get them." Maura replies.

"I want to meet her." Frankie says. "I always wanted to know if I had a niece or nephew out there. I don't care that her father is a S.O.B. She's a Rizzoli. We will protect her.

"Yeah I want to see her too. She's my niece and I love her. Also I still want to kill that piece of shit that hurt you Janie." Tommy chimes in.

"She's scared so be nice." Ma says.

I go upstairs and get my daughter. "Babygirl, they want to meet you. Are you ready?"

She nods her head yes and I hug her then we head down the stairs. I have her pulling behind me as we walk into the living room.

"Wow…"Frankie and Tommy say.


	14. Chapter 14

Liz's POV

I walk down the stairs behind my mother. I was terrified. Jon Luke was giving us a few steps to get down there before he got there too. We walk into the living room and all I could hear was a wow from Frankie and Tommy. Frankie's wife jumped up too. I grab Jane's hand they look so shocked and scared. Maura and Angela rush to my side. My mom and grandma trying to soothe me as I must look petrified. We all take a moment and just stare at one another.

Tommy speaks first. "You look just like Janie."

"Yeah you do. You're beautiful. My name is Frankie and this is Tommy" Frankie slaps Tommy on the shoulder. "That's Korsak and his wife Kiki. And this is Nina my wife." He smiled. Nina stares at me like she knows me. Korsak and Kiki smile.

I step forward "hello, my name is Elizabeth Wi.." Nina interrupted me.

"You're Elizabeth Walker, from the Walker Foundation."

"I am, but my married name is Winchester. I believe you all met my husband earlier this week." I say and ask him to come forward.

"Well I'll be damned. You were right Jon Luke. Here's your money." Frankie says to him as he pulls out a twenty from his wallet and hands it to my husband then shakes his hand.

My mothers and I all give a strange look.

"Frankie bet me that this case couldn't get any weirder. I told him never to say that because well it could always be more complex. Something I have had to learn being married to a Walker/ well I suppose a Rizzoli all these years." Jon Luke laughs out.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet all y'all. I am sorry about the circumstances. Jon Luke and I will do our best to keep your family safe."

"Don't be sorry Elizabeth. Your uncle Tommy and I love your ma more than you could know. So no we aren't happy about how you were created. But that doesn't change that you are a Rizzoli, and a very loved one at that." Frankie says to me while reaching for a hug from me.

He pulls me into a bear hug and I am tense at first but I relax into the hug. I squeeze him back.

I whisper to him "Frankie, I'm sorry that this is all brought down on y'all."

He whispers back to me "first off its uncle Frankie and secondly don't be. We protect our family together. Forever" he kissed my head before letting me go.

Tommy rushes to me and grabs me up. He spins me around and then puts me down. "You literally look just like Janie. I'm so glad to have you in our life Lizzie girl. Not gonna lie… I will try to kill your bio dad. He is a real piece of work and has a lot of things coming if he thinks he can hurt a Rizzoli and get away with it."

"Do you go by Elizabeth or Lizzie or something else?" Korsak asks.

"I prefer Liz, but my parents called me E.J., I also use Elizabeth for the foundation."

"Why E.J.?" Nina asks.

"Well I was named after my mother's great grandma Big Momma, her name was Elizabeth but my middle name is Jane after my mom." I look at Jane and smile sweetly.

Angela comes over to me and wraps her arms around me in a protective manner. She pulls away from me and grabs my face and just looks at me. "My sweet Lizzie, you're home." She kisses me on the cheek and ushers me to sit down and eat.

We all spend the evening eating and getting to know one another. The guys joked and talked about sports. The ladies asked me about how long Jon Luke and I had been married. It was a good evening just spending time together.

"Hey Lizzie?" Angela asks politely.

"Yes Angel…. Grandma?"

"What happened to you parents? I know Janie and you said that Fred took them away from you, but how? If you don't want to talk about it that's fine too, baby."

Jon Luke hears her question and moves closer to me. I shudder as I think about it. "No grandma, I'll tell y'all. You need to know."

"Honey, let me start. I know most of it." Jon Luke says to me. I nod my head okay.

"Liz and I had been on the river floating with a few friends before we went to college. She was stupid smart and had skipped a few grades so we were going together. We went with our best friends in school to float the Buffalo River in Arkansas. All of us had gotten accepted into the University of Arkansas so we had been trying to spend more time there. We all got back into Dallas and they went to their families while I was going to drop off Liz and see her family. Liz and I walked into the house and called out for her parents. I walked into the living room first and saw her momma lying on the ground. I told her not to come in there and she did anyways. Liz screamed no as she ran to her mother. Mrs. Walker had been dismembered. Her hands, feet, and legs all cut off but laid together perfectly and…"

"And my daddy was alive. He had been cut across the stomach and his intestines where spilling out. He called out to me and I ran to him. Jon Luke went and called the police while I stayed with daddy and begged him to stay with me. He told me he loved me and how much my momma loved me. Before he passed he said what he always said to me and mommy before he left for any reason. He breathed out forever my baby and always my love right before he passed. I broke and wept. I saw that someone had written on the wall that _Blood is thicker than water and you are coming home where you belong._ I couldn't leave my father so I just waited for Jon Luke to come back. But before he did I heard the footsteps of work boots. It was Fred he was lying in wait for me to come home. He grabbed me by the waist and I screamed, kicked, scratched, and even bit him. But he was much stronger than me and knocked me out. He had me for two days before the cops found us. He hit me and kept me unconscious most of the time. I was only found because of a necklace I had on had a chip in it and gave an approximate location about 100 miles radius. He said horrible things about my parents and even about Jane. I knew I wanted nothing but to see him suffer the death penalty. When the cops found us, they took him down with a Taser. I was taken to my best friend's house. They were my god parents so I had a place with them while I was a minor…" I take a dep breath and look around the room.

Jane and Maura were both sitting there seething with anger. Angela was crying and Kiki was so shocked. Nina and Frankie look like they are ready to fight whatever battle they needed to for the family. Tommy looks like he is going to rage out and smash someone. Korsak looks at me. He seems almost broken, like it was his fault, with tears and anger in his eyes. I knew I need to continue.

"They ran all these test on me to make sure he hadn't raped me or tried to drug me in any way. I did have Rohypnol in my system. They put him on death row and he started a pen pal relationship with an inmate, Charles Hoyt. It wasn't until he tried to take me once I was in college that we got that he was a hardcore junkie. He shook and I was able to get the slip on him but he escaped police custody and has been on the run ever since."

"He kidnapped you twice baby girl?" Jane asks.

"Yes ma'am he did."

"Jane I need to speak with you. Now." Maura jumps up and says.

They step away and look very angry. Jane kisses Maura and they return. Maura comes to sit beside me on the couch instead of beside Jane. She takes my hand into hers. It's just nice having a mommy back I think to myself.

"So now that all this is out in the open can I ask a question?" Korsak says.

I nod.

"The pictures to Maura about her family, is that Fred's doing? Why are the Feds here working on this case? I understand one of the girls was the daughter of an agent."

"She was. The Rizzoli and Isles families are in danger. Fred has threatened to kill everyone to try and get Jane and Liz back. Those pictures are his way to torture Maura before he tries to kill her. He won't stop." Jon Luke says.

Korsak nods in understanding. Frankie and Nina are emotionless while Tommy sits with his head in his hands.

"Janie, is this true?" Angela asks.

"It's true ma. He wrote Liz a letter saying he would kill Maura and the family."

"I am so sorry. The FBI is here and the family is under surveillance 24/7. Maura's family will be as well. I am going to fix this." I say to everyone.

"Liz, darling, your momma and I are going to keep you safe. Our family will take care of one another like always. No one will ever hurt you again. Ever. Mommy will make sure of that baby. " Maura puts her arm around me and strokes my hair.

"I love you mom." I say to her. "You too, momma."

"I love you babygirl and your mommy." Jane smiles at Maura and me.

Jon Luke fills everyone in on all that the FBI knows. Jane and Maura clean up after dinner while I sit with Angela.

"Lizzie, I love you I hope you know that."

"I do grandma. I do."

"I'm sorry for everything that you have gone through. I know that you mothers love you more than you can imagine. Your uncles do too. We all love you. Thank you for trying to protect us. You don't have to. It is our job to protect you, my sweet girl."

"I know. It's hard to not protect a family with everything you have when you know how it feels to have one ripped away from you." I say.

Angela pulls me into her bosom and holds me there. She is rocking me back and forth. I have no doubt this is what I would have grown up with if I hadn't had been given up for adoption. I smile at that thought. I loved my momma and daddy more than anything because they loved me. But I am thankful to have another shot with a family. I won't fail at protecting this one.

Everyone begins to leave and I signal to my team to follow each of them home and stake out the areas. We say our goodbyes and head home. Jon Luke picks me up and carries me over the threshold.

"We hadn't done that yet my love." I laugh at him as I look around our home. He had ordered all my favorite things, dozens of red and white roses, edible arrangements, and I saw bath bombs on the counter.

"You didn't?"

"I did. Maura helped me plan it all out. I do hope you enjoyed your day with your mother." He grins at me.

We snack on an edible arrangement while the bath water is running. We both get in the tub after the bath bomb was dissolved. Jon Luke massaged my back and took gentle care of me. He washed my back and my chest being careful and kind. I turn around and switch with him. I wash his body taking the same care he did with me. After we are clean and dry we go into the bedroom. Jon Luke has rose petals all across our bed.

"I love you Jonathan Luke Winchester. What would I ever do without you?"

"I love you more Elizabeth Jane Winchester. You'd be a gorgeous woman with your choice of man or woman for that matter." He jokes.

I decide I want to take care of him. He just had to watch me meltdown and break in front of my family. The man who loves me more than anything had to intentionally help break me so my family would understand.

I saunter up to him and kiss him on the neck. I kiss both sides as I massage his bulging muscles. I work my way down his body and am in front of him. He is rock hard and I reach out and kiss the tip. I then stroke my hand up and down his shaft just to get juices flowing. I open my mouth and take the full length of his member into my mouth. In and out, I let him pump into me slowly speeding up at his pace. We do this for nearly twenty minutes before I take a bit more control. I push him back onto the bed and lay down in-between his thighs. I kiss up his legs like he has down to me so many times. I take his sack and suck it into my mouth rolling his ball around my tongue. I shove his shaft back into my mouth and bob my head up and down, in a steady pace. He has his hands in my hair pushing me down on his dick further. I take him all in and he finally explodes in my mouth. I suck him dry and swallow hard. I kiss him all the way up and give him a kiss on the mouth. He smiles at me and flips us over.

Jon Luke kisses my neck and nibbles ever so slightly. He takes his time and moves down to my breasts he cups them both in his hands and flicks his tongue over each of the nipples causing my core to shiver in excitement. He stays on my tits for ten minutes at least. Sucking in the nipples and biting down hard then covering them with kisses after his bites. He moves down kissing my navel and nipping at my hips. Jon Luke reaches core and blows cold air on the hot skin. He moves his nose into my folds and swipes up to get me to shake with anticipation. I shove his head into my face and he dives in. He licks my clit like it's a sacred relic and spends time sucking it into his mouth and giving nibbles it's not long until I am coming undone. Three long laps from core to clit and I'm falling over the edge. But Jon Luke doesn't stop there. He shoves two fingers into and begins to curl into my g spot. This man knows my body better than I do. I am so tight and he knows exactly where to push and pull. He fingers me six times before I am rolling into another orgasm. Jon Luke is revved back up himself and he gets on top of me.

We are in the missionary position and I am still riding out my last orgasm. He pumps in and out in and out of me. I wanted more control so I flip us. I get on top of him and ride him. I am able to push him further into me and let him use his dick to hit my g spot. All the while I can push against his pelvic bone and have my clit flicked. The pressure is unmeasurable. I ride him for what seems like eternity. Bucking on top of him and having him slam me down to the utmost depths of my pussy. We go like this until I hear him say he is about to come. I put more pressure on my clit and ride him more. His orgasm takes over me and I squirt all over him as my final orgasm proceeds to let go. We both ride out the others orgasm until we are both too sensitive. I slide off of him and lay next to him. Jon Luke is breathing so deeply as am I. We fall asleep worn completely out from a passionate love making.


	15. Chapter 15

**Liz's POV**

It had been months since the whole family had found out about me. Jon Luke and I spent every Sunday with the Rizzoli clan getting to know them and all of them getting to know us. I had grown particularly fond of my uncles and grandma. They doted on me. My grandma spent hours upon hours teaching me how to cook like a Rizzoli and we swapped many recipes. Maura's family also welcomed me in with open arms. Constance insisted that I call her Grandmother and call Arthur Grandfather, they were excited to have a grandchild. It was a strange concept in the beginning. They were very stand offish and reserved but also overjoyed to have another child it was hard to understand. Hope was warmer about having a grandchild. She asked to be called Gran. Cailyn is great. I loved spending time with her and going out, she being just a few years younger than me, it was nice to have someone close to my age to be around again.

Maura and Jane really took the time to get to know me. They each took a few days off to spend with me alone then a few more days to spend with Jon Luke and me both. It was great. I got to know them so in depth and really fell in love with my mom's so to speak.

It was the late June and Maura and I were at home sick. It was a nasty bout of pneumonia that we got from the hospital. Who says surprising people at work is a good thing. Gran got to see us and we got to go see another doctor two days later.

"Liz, darling, could you come here for a moment?" Maura asks me as she coughs.

"Of course mom." I say as I walk into her office. "What's up?"

"I've been going over photographs of the new autopsies verses the old ones with this case of ours."

"Okay, is that good or bad?" I say to her as I run my fingers through my hair. We had had three more murders of teen girls in this case in the past five months. We were up to our ears in circumstantial evidence but nothing of course leading to anything. All alibis came back solid on any leads we had. It was infuriating to say the least.

"Well I'm not sure darling. This last one that came in a couple of weeks ago fits the profile. But it's like it fits the profile too well."

"What do you mean? Like it's staged or a copycat?" I start to cough.

"Here sweetheart," She hands me a cough drop. "Yes. I think it is. The neck wound isn't cut as deep and the stab wounds aren't as profound either. Also all the other girls were taken while school was in. I don't believe that is a coincidence. The killer uses school to push fear. This while being disgusting just doesn't fit the same target for me."

"I think your right mom. I need to call this in." I cough. "I'm going to go call my supervisor."

She nods her head in understanding.

I got the voice mail of my supervisor. I left him a message to call me careful not to divulge information over a voicemail like this. I know that when he is on a call he can have lock down procedures on the phone but voicemails have been harder to keep protected recently.

"Mom, did you call momma?" I ask.

"I…" she was interrupted by my grandma.

"My sick girls." She says in a sad tone while extending her arms out. Angela grabs me and squeezes me so hard I cough a little.

"Angela, you can't squeeze that hard. We have pneumonia. Let our girl go." Maura says kindly.

"Oh sorry my Lizzie girl." She says while brushing the hair out of my face. "Here I brought you some chicken and gnocchi soup." Grandma fixes us both a bowl of soup. "I need to go I love you both. I'll be by later to check on you." She gave mom a small hug and kissed me on the head.

"I haven't called your mother yet. I was about to when Angela burst in." She smiles. "Let's eat this while it's still warm."

Mom and I eat our soup and drink lots of water and juice. I finally talk her into allowing me to make us some sweet tea and watch a movie. It was nice getting to spend the day with just mom. The last month alone had been crazy we spent two weeks in London with grandmother and grandfather. Maura was so nurturing and her being sick frustrated her because she desperately wanted to take care of me. Jane loved it. She loved both of us being sick. Jon Luke had to go out of town the past weekend because of a funeral and I was too ill to travel with him so I stayed with my mothers. It was music to their ears to have me living with them.

By the time Jane got home Maura and I had both forgotten to call her.

"Girls?" Jane calls out. I can hear her but I thought I was dreaming.

"Maura, babygirl? Where are you guys?" I hear her call out again. I groan so groggy from having fallen asleep on the couch.

"Momma… we're in here." I say sleepily.

"What time is it my love?" Mom asks.

"It's 6 pm. We just got a lead on the case. I think he may be our killer." Jane says so excited.

"Oh no. Mom we forgot to tell her."

Maura rubs her eyes.

"Forgot to tell me what baby girl?"

"The last girl we don't think is a part of the serial killer case. We believe after looking at autopsy photos it's a copycat. I'm sorry we didn't call Jane. We fell asleep." Maura sighs out.

"Damn. Well we have a guy in that matches finger prints left at the last scene. The uniforms are out trying to track him down now." Jane says matter of fact.

"Have you eaten?" Jane's tone softens.

"We had lunch. Grandma brought over chicken and gnocchi soup."

She makes a yummy face. There was a knock on the door and momma gets up to answer it. Cautious as always with her gun drawn ready to protect us, I presumed it was my husband back from Texas. It was not though.

Gran walked in with a smile on her face a bag in one hand and a pizza in the other.

"Hello, girls, I hope you're hungry. Chicken and rice soup for the sick ones and a pizza for Cailyn, Jane, and I." She said as she walked through to the kitchen.

"Thank you Hope you didn't have to bring anything by." Jane says to her.

I desperately wanted some of that pizza instead of soup but knew that I needed the liquids to help me heal quicker.

"Sorry you're sick Liz I know it must suck." Cailyn says to me.

"It's not horrible. I get to stay home with my mom all day so that has been great." I say snuggling into Maura. She squeezes my shoulders.

"I brought you girls some medicines that should help you get over it in a day or two more. The rest and liquids I can tell have done much for you both." Gran says.

"Thank you Hope, Liz and I appreciate it very much." Maura says kindly through a cough.

"When you're better we can go out. I know you all have a security detail on all of us but it's nice to just have my niece trailing me instead of a fed or BPD. I am seriously ready to smash you in a game of air hockey." Cailyn says to me again.

"You wish." I say while coughing and laughing.

"It's getting late we need to be going. But I will check on your girls tomorrow. I love you both." Hope hugs Maura and I. Cailyn waves at both of us. Jane shows her and Cailyn out.

"I should be going too. Jon Luke will likely be home late tonight."

"You aren't going home babygirl. If Jon Luke was home maybe but he isn't just yet. You need someone to help take care of you. Let your old momma take care of you and your mommy, will you?" Jane almost begged.

I knew I didn't need to go home with Jon Luke not there. It wasn't safe and I was not at my best. I conceded. "Yes ma'am. I'm so tired can I go to bed?"

"Of course. Let me help you into the guest room down here. Maur, you too. I am going to stay on the couch so I can better take care of the both of you. You two can be together and safe."

My mom looks like she was about to buck up and say no but the look of pity my momma gives her was enough to shatter any nonsense my mom had. Jane has Maura wrapped around her finger. I know because I have the same look and Jon Luke gives in instantaneously.

Jane led me to the downstairs guest room and helps me into the bed. She gives me a dose of the medicine that Hope had left for us. Maura stood at the door watching her take care of me. It was very sweet.

"Thank you momma. I love you." My speech was beginning to slur from the medicine. I snuggle down into the bed.

"You're welcome babygirl. I'll always take care of you. I should have from the very beginning. I love you more." She bends down and kisses my forehead. I am drifting off but still see Jane and Maura.

"You're good with her my love. She's going to be okay. I will be too." She kisses Jane tenderly. "I'm going to take a dose of that and go to bed too. I love you."

"I love you too Maur. You guys are going to be okay." She helps Maura into bed.

"Goodnight momma." I say.

"Goodnight Jane." Maura states.

"Goodnight my girls, I'm right down the hall if you need me. I love you both." Jane says while closing the door.

I'm suddenly so cold and snuggle into my mom. She allows me to and wraps her arms around me. I hadn't had this in so long. Having a mommy to take care of you was amazing. I never felt like I missed out on life because my parents loved me more than anything in this world. I had the best mom and daddy a child could ask for. But a part of me still missed that I didn't grow up with Jane. She was an excellent momma and took great care of me. I wish it could have been Jane and Maura with me as I grew. Having them pick me up when I didn't feel good and tuck me into bed. I'm so glad I had the Walkers. I wouldn't be me if I hadn't. However I'm overjoyed that I get a chance to be with my mother's now. I breathe in Maura deep. She smells like lilacs. She strokes my hair as we both drift off to sleep.

I jolt awake and see that it's 3 am.

"Shhhh baby. You were having a bad dream lie back down." My mom tries to soothe me.

I'm just too wound up. I decide to get up and see what my momma is up to. Plus I need something to drink. I walk into the kitchen and get some juice. I see my momma sitting on the couch with a movie running. I go and sit beside her.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asks me.

I shake my head no. I go and lie down next to her and put my head in her lap. She began to rub my head. It wasn't long before I was drifting back to sleep.

"Jon Luke? Mom? Momma? I'm back from D.C. Where are y'all?" I walk into my parent's home looking for them all. Especially since Jon Luke said he would be here.

"Don't…Come… any closer baby." I hear Jon Luke's voice strain out in pain.

I of course don't listen to that and run towards his voice. "Jon Luke? Jon Luke?" I shout out for him.

"Oh no." I see him lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. "Oh baby, no. No. NO!" I drop to my knees to try to stop the bleeding. "Where are you hurt? Please tell me you're going to be okay. I can't take this. I love you."

"I don't know if I'll be okay. He stabbed me a lot right in the liver. He has your mothers upstairs. I've heard them scream for an hour or more. I'm sorry. He took all my methods of contacting other agents or BPD. I've been bleeding for a long time; I have been trying to keep pressure on the wounds and not go to sleep. I love you. More than anything Elizabeth Jane I need you to know that. I would do anything for you and your mothers." He says to me.

"Okay. I love you more Jonathan Lucas. You are going to be okay. I need you. My mother's need you and so does…" I drift off while holding my stomach.

"You're pregnant?" He whispers.

I nod my head yes and kiss him on the lips. I then pull out my gun and go into my mom's office. I know that my momma keeps a walkie talkie in there from the precinct. I get it and send out the message. Finally someone in dispatch hears me and lets me know that an ambulance and Korsak and team are on their way. I begin to hear screaming from upstairs.

"Baby, they know you're A positive blood type and that you have been stabbed. Korsak should be here in fifteen to twenty minutes. Keep holding on. We need you." I kiss him. "I love you but I have to go to my mothers. Stay awake as much as you can. Hear is one of Jane's guns from the office. If you hear big boots or a heavier weight then one of us then shoot."

"I love you too, baby. Be safe."

I nod my head and head slowly upstairs. I walk up the stairs and towards the guest rooms. I look into the first room. No one was in there. I checked every inch of it. I continued to hear my mom scream in agony. I then go into the yoga room from the shared bath. I'm careful as I enter. I see my momma sitting there tied up and badly bruised and beaten down. She is bleeding and in no shape to move.

"Momma." I whisper and bend down to her. "Momma?" I cut the ties off of her.

She doesn't answer again. She is here but broken somehow, like she can't hear me call her.

"Jane, please respond to me I need to know you are in there."

Screams come from the master bedroom he has her. My mommy is in there breaking and I can't get the love of her life to even acknowledge me.

"Momma?" I try again. "Jane! Listen that's Maura in there fighting for you and for us, come on respond to me damnit!" I say angrily.

The screams become too much to stomach. I leave my mother in the room and go into the master. I run into the room and can't see Fred or my mom anywhere. I check the bathroom and they aren't in there. I come back into the bedroom.

"Darling?" I hear a faintly.

"Mom?" I call out.

"Closet" Maura chokes out.

I run to the closet and open the door. My mother is bleeding from head to toe. I can't even discern where the blood is coming from at this point.

"Mommy? No no no. Where is he?" I try to pull her out without breaking her any more than she is.

There was a window breaking. I try to get up and go after the son of a bitch. She catches my shirt and pulls me down. I look around and see he wrote on the walls again.

 _Blood is thicker than water. I thought I told you once already, never learning your lesson. One Isles/Martin down, four to go._

"Mommy, I'm so sorry. I wasn't here. I didn't protect you. An ambulance is on the way." I cry out.

"Dar…" she coughs up blood. "Ling. I might not make it. He punctured my lung." She has a hard time breathing. "Where is Jane?"

"I'll go get her."

"No, my girl. Stay with mommy."

"Momma? She's hurt, hurry come in here." I wait and there is no response. "Jane, Maura needs you. NOW!" I try screaming. "MA? I need you. Mommy is dying. Ma, please." I begin to sob.

"Jane, my love." She spouts out. Jane hobbles in and falls to us. She wraps her arms around me and Maura.

"I'm so sorry I didn't protect you my Maura. I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do I swear." Jane says through gritted teeth.

"I … love…you" Maura is having a harder time trying to breathe.

"I know. I love you too Maur."

She shakes her head no. "I love… you both so much. You've given my life meaning." Maura chokes just a bit. "I'll always be Mrs. Isles Rizzoli and your mommy darling."

"Ahh what bliss. I can kill two birds with one stone." Fred says coldly while walking into the bedroom.

"Stay away from my family Bates!" Jane shouts at him.

"So strong. Much different from that little brat I had all those years ago." He sneers.

I become so enraged I can only see red. He is standing there belittling my mothers and I can not take it not anymore. I jump and run towards him. I'm ready to die for this family.

"I'll kill you!" I scream at him.

"Babygirl? Babygirl? Wake up you're dreaming." Jane shakes me hard. I feel dizzy.

"Where is he? I'll kill him. Ma? Where is he?" I utter over and over.

"Babygirl, you are having a nightmare. Let me check your fever please. Fred isn't here. No one is here but us." Jane tries to soothe me.

I begin to regain control and realize it was only a dream. Maura comes out of the bedroom. I rush to her. I look over her body to ensure she hadn't been hurt.

"Oh mommy, you're okay." I cry into her.

"Of course, I am darling. But" she puts her hand on my head. "You aren't. You're fever has gotten higher." Jane brings over the thermometer and they check my temperature.

"103.5, if it gets any higher we will need to go to the hospital." Maura states so matter of fact. "Let's go have you lie down my darling."

"No! Please don't make me leave you. I want to stay with you and ma. Please mommy?" I beg her.

"Okay darling. We will stay together." She says gently while she opens her arms up to me.

"No one is going to hurt you babygirl. Mommy and I are right here." Jane says to me. As I curl up into the side of Maura clinging to her like my life depended on it. Jane scoots as close as she can and rubs my back trying to soothe me.

"You had a horrible nightmare. I kept trying to wake you up and you kept fighting me off. You are one tough cookie to get under control.

"I'm sorry momma. I just… I don't know." I say to her apologetically.

"Was it the nightmare about your parents again?" Maura kindly asks. "I know you said that they get more intense around the anniversary."

"Yes ma'am it was. But it wasn't the Walkers. It was you, momma, and Jon Luke. He had you all."

I proceed to tell them all that happened in the dream. Neither of them left my side. Jane did give me some more medicine and they both tried to soothe me back to sleep. It didn't take long breathing in that lilac scent before I was drifting back there.

 **Jane's POV**

"Maura, baby, I shook her for ten minutes. She was crying out in her sleep. She called for me so many times and I responded every time."

"My love, she has night terrors. It isn't uncommon for those that have tragic events happen to them. Don't you remember yours? Or mine?" She says to me. I shudder at the thought of those.

"I do. I wish she didn't have any though. Babygirl is really sick. I'm worried about her."

"I know my love. I wish she didn't either but she does. Liz is very sick. I'm not returning to work for a few more days. You need to be there and I can be spared. Kent does a good job and Liz needs me here. We need to let Jon Luke know. I'm sure he is worried about her."

"I'll call him. Here let me turn on the news for you for now. I need to get ready for work anyways." I kiss Maura on the top of her head.

I dial Jon Luke's number and he answers groggily. "This is agent Winchester."

"Jon Luke, its Jane."

"Hey. I'm sorry I'm not home the funeral took longer than expected and so did my mother doting on me. I got called into DC as well leaving in… three hours."

"I'm sorry I woke you. We've had Liz here the last couple of days since she's been sick. But her fever has worsened and she's having horrible nightmares." I say to him.

"Yeah the anniversary is coming up. They start to get really intense and you'll barely be able to pull her out of them." He says.

"I noticed. But the dream she had tonight wasn't about the Walkers it was about Maur and I. Well and you. She was bad I mean she called out for me and I answered and tried to shake her awake. I had to really shake her hard before she came to."

"That's new about the dreams. Her stress level is high and she is sick. To her the dreams are almost real. I'll be back as soon as I can be. Please don't let her go home alone. She needs to be with y'all. Has there been anything with the cases that she is trying to process? Liz will process things in her dreams when she can't in her waking hours." Jon Luke asks.

"Umm yeah she and Maur, have been going over the autopsies and think this last killer is a copycat. They believe that since its summer break the killer is taking time off. Maura thinks that he needs school in to spread the fear." I say to him.

"That makes since. I will let our supervisor know. I'll call Liz in a few hours after I land and let her know I made it safe. Thanks for letting me know everything. Thank you for taking care of my wife. Stay safe. I'll see y'all in a few days."

"Of course, son. You're my son in law and she's my babygirl. I'll always take care of her. Let us all know when you get there safely. I'm letting BPD in on the rest of the stuff today. We will see you in a few days. Be safe, son."

We both hang up the phone and I get ready for work. I kiss both my girls on the head before I leave and head out. I tell Korsak the news about the copycat. He seemed like he figured it would be like that. I also tell him and the rest of my team about Liz's dream. I was worried about my baby girl.

We caught the copycat killer and he confessed to killing our last victim two days after the girls figured it out. It was tough because we needed the break in the serial killings. I was so pissed. I went home to see Jon Luke sitting on our couch.

"Hey son." I walk up to him and hug him.

"Hey, ma." He retorts to me with a grin. I jab him in the arm. I see Liz come down the stairs with pep in her step.

She had really been sick the past couple of days but Maura was the best mother I knew. She stepped up her game and really kicked in mommy mode. If Liz wanted a better mother I don't know if she'd be able to find one anywhere.

"Baby?" He runs up to her and grabs her up. She kisses him so hard it makes Maura blush.

It was so nice to have our whole family home.

"I made dinner. Please stay and eat with us?" Maura asks him.

He nods his head yes and we have a great dinner. Maura and Liz were doing very well and not sick at all anymore. We spent the evening catching up and having a good time.

"Liz?" Jon Luke asks to get her attention. "Did you talk to Henry?"

"I did." she said.

"Okay. What did you say to him?" Jon Luke prods her.

"Who is Henry?" Maura asks.

"Yeah, who is he?" I question as well.

"Henry is our boss, he makes the final say on most things."

"That is true. He does make the final say, most of the time. What did you say to him?"

"I said yes, Jon Luke. I haven't had the chance to tell my mother's just yet." she scolds him.

"You said yes to what darling?" Maura so kindly asks her.

"She said yes to Henry's plan to catch the killer of the high school girl slayings. Okay if you say yes then so do I." Jon Luke stands firm in his statement.

"Darling, that's wonderful. What's the plan?" Maura asks.

"I…" she sighs deeply. "I don't know if I should tell you just yet."

"Elizabeth Jane Rizzoli, what is the plan?" I ask her through gritted teeth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Maura's POV**

"Well my legal last name is Walker – Winchester, ma." Liz retorts. "But my boss asked if I would be willing to go undercover in the high school."

"Jane, see don't you feel silly for getting so angry? Liz's boss just wants her to go be like a teacher to help protect the kids." I say to Jane and walk over to her. I nod and smile to Liz.

"Well actually…" she says. "He wants me to go undercover as a student. I still look young enough to be a high school student. I would be a junior and coming from a boarding school overseas."

"NO." Jane states. "You will not put yourself in that kind of danger. Your mother and I just got you into our lives and I will be damned if you are going to have any fucking chance to end up on Maura's table."

"Jane! That is horrible." I say. "Liz, darling, I don't think it is a good idea. Your mother's right. You are putting yourself at a higher risk of being hurt."

"Can we sit down to talk about this?" Liz all but begged.

She goes to the sofa to sit down and Jon Luke sits beside her. I go and sit on the love seat across the way so I can see her. Jane refuses to sit down but stands next to me. I knew she was worried so was I. I can't imagine her going into the line of fire on purpose. But Jane and I had both done it multiple times. Jane really didn't have a leg to stand on if Liz asked about all the times she had done the same for BPD.

"My answer is still no. Jon Luke how can you allow her to think she can do this" Jane says angrily.

"Jane, she is her own person. I don't tell her what to do ever. I stand by her decisions even if I don't like them. Which is why, I will be going undercover with her."

"Momma, let me explain please."

"Please go ahead, darling." I say kindly to her even though I was seething with irritation myself.

"These girls are being taken during school and no one can figure out how. All the kids that both the FBI and BPD have interviewed haven't given us much to work with. There is a reason that Henry doesn't allow Jon Luke and I to interview unsubs. We are young and can easily go undercover in most ops, this one being no different. We have decided that I would go undercover as a junior to the school that the first victim Deanna, third victim Jennifer, and the fourth victim Sara were from. It can't be a coincidence that these victims all came from the same school. We all know he took Jenn and Sara together. So Henry decided best to put me there. Jon Luke will be there as a junior as well. He will be able to provide me protection. Only the principal will know that we are undercover, because it will be another agent as well. We contacted the superintendent and asked to send the high school principal on a sabbatical. Both the superintendent and principal were interviewed and cleared. So we told them that we wanted to send in a new principal that was actually an agent. They both agreed. Neither of them knows that what we are doing is sending in Jon Luke and me."

"Okay so you will be safe. But who will be enrolling you in school and what boarding school will you be coming from? None that I know of will lie about school files." I ask.

"You and Jane will enroll her. We have a fake school in England that school records will be sent from. They are her actual school records from high school but with a different name. They will also send mine but with a different name then our actual high school. Henry has had this in mind since May and has been working on it. Liz had to agree for us to go on with it completely. I am not excited that she is putting herself in danger but I understand and will go to protect her." Jon Luke says.

"Ok. So what about why she looks like one of BPD's detectives?" Jane sneers.

"I'm your daughter, momma. Yours and moms'." Liz says while moving over to sit with me and hold Jane's hand.

"The backstory is that you and Maura have been together for twenty years. You met while she was at BCU and you were in the academy. You fell in love and had a world wind secret romance. You got married 2 years after meeting and had me 2 years later. I am a product of Jane's egg and a donor that looked as much like Maura as possible. But Maura carried me to term and gave birth to me. She kept me with her in San Francisco until I was six where Jane would visit as regularly as she could. Then she got the job back here in Boston and with you investigating Hoyt and her just getting through that rough patch with Jamison y'all decided to send me to boarding school with Grandmother and Grandfather."

"How do you know about Jamison?" I timidly asked. I hadn't thought about that vile man in years.

"Mom, the FBI did lots of digging to ensure our back story was set perfectly. No one will know about it but us. We like to be thorough. I am sorry that happened." Liz says to me.

"Jamison." Jane stated hatefully. "If I could kill anyone from your past baby, it would be him."

"It isn't a big deal Jane. He's incarcerated." I take a shallow breath. "Go on darling."

"I have to talk about the incident with him mom. Instead of it being you and two other women kidnapped. We've changed the background. It was you, one of the women that were murdered, and me. You protected me with everything you had just like you did to that young woman. Mom, I need you to know that it wasn't your fault. You had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. You got away because you were physically able to run away and the cops showed up as you moved. When he took her you couldn't have done anything about it. However, in this case you were extra amped up and refused to let me go. We both survived but you and Jane decided I couldn't be in that life anymore. My safety was more important to you. Grandma was angry but understood and the Isles' took me and protected me while in boarding school."

Liz stopped while I hung my head down. How horrible this would have been if it were true. The truth was more than I could bear to remember and now I have to imagine my darling Liz there in that hell hole. I looked up at Jane and she was looking at me lovingly trying to assure I was okay. I nodded my head to both of them and Liz continued.

"This year I was tired of being away and begged to come home. You conceded and allowed me to. You will have been married for 18 years on your anniversary. Which is the same date; you renewed your vows last year. My name is Eliza Dorothea Rizzoli. I go by Liz, or E.D., Jon Luke gets to keep his first name and change his last which is Davis. He will be living in our home with Agent Ruth Smith and Agent James Richards. They will be portraying Ruth and James Davis realtors for Beacon Hill."

"And where will you be living?" I ask.

"I need to live here, with you and momma. I won't be bothersome and I won't move too many things in I can set up in whatever room you provide me and change very little."

"The rest of our family will never be caught up. It's very risky." Jane says.

"Grandmother and Grandfather are the most important and they have been briefed and are on board. As soon as the two of you agree to allow me to live with you then I can have teams deployed to catch everyone up. This will work. I told Henry I would do this. But if you don't think it will work and don't want me in your home with you for that long I understand and we will call it off." Liz says to us.

"I…" Jane stutters.

Liz is looking at her with these puppy dog eyes and a brokenness that even Jane doesn't have.

"Darling, there isn't anything in this world that I want more than for you to live with me and Jane." I say not being able to take her sad face anymore. "Of course you can stay here and we will go along with this."

"Maura!" Jane says to me while shaking her head no.

"You don't want me here momma?" asking sheepishly having tears well in her eyes.

"No, that isn't what I meant. Babygirl, I don't want you getting hurt. Of course I want you to stay here." Jane says.

"Then it's settled Jane we go with our daughters plan." I say coldly to her. No one makes my darling child cry even her own mother. "Liz needs us to go along with this and I trust her. So should you."

Jane nods her head seeing she has lost the battle to me and more importantly to our child.

"When do you move in? We will put you on the second floor with us. I want you to decorate it however you want. It's your room from now on."

"Classes will begin in three weeks so I will move in probably a week before to become accustomed to being in this home. Thank you mom, I will decorate it like a teen's room in the next few weeks. Momma, I know you are worried. I get it. I promise I will be okay."

"I trust you babygirl. It's everyone else I don't. I love you with everything I have." Jane says as she holds Liz's head in her face.

Liz's team gets everyone on board with the fictional background. Liz goes to England to visit my parents. My mother and father come to visit and bring Liz home. It was like they were dropping her back off to Jane and I. This back story was working out perfectly. Liz picked a new bedroom suite and updated our upstairs guest room and bath into a teenagers dream.

Her room was teal, gray, and white. She completely changed the room into a teenage girls dream getaway. There was a place for her to do homework, a small area for books pictures of us manufactured from real photos of her and her parents when she was younger. It was astonishing.

"Are you ready for school to start tomorrow, darling?" I prod.

"Yes, just worried that I'll mess up the whole thing." She says. "Also I don't like not having my wedding ring on."

I go and sit on the bed with her. I lie down and offer her to snuggle beside me.

"I bet that is hard for you. You will get them back soon hopefully." I smile at her. "You will be perfect. Just like Jane. Don't be so hard on yourself." I stroke her hair.

This is what high school would have been like for her if all this were true. I would have insisted she be sent to boarding school for safety and cried every day without her. Then when she finally forced her way back home I would be overjoyed as I am now. It wasn't much pretending happening on mine and Jane's part. We absolutely loved having her here at home every night.

"Yeah you're right mom. May I ask you something?"

"Of course darling" I say to her.

"Do you remember a few months back when we told the family about me and" she hesitated "and about Fred?"

I nod my head yes to her.

"When grandma asked me what happened to my parents. I told everyone. But when I told you all that I had been kidnapped twice you got very angry and snapped at Jane saying you needed to talk to her right then. Why were you so angry?"

I remember that. I remember seething with anger. "Well darling, I was mad. The very thought of that evil man touching you enraged me. It still does. I needed to tell Jane how I was feeling. She needed to know that I didn't want to catch him. I want to kill him. I know it isn't much like me. But this horrid person had taken your mothers innocence and your parent's. I don't want him behind bars I want him six feet under."

Liz nods her head.

"Elizabeth, my darling, you need to know that I don't say those things lightly. I have never been one to take life. I'm careful with the strangers that end up on my table and think they all deserve dignity. But not Fred. He can threaten me, hurt me, and even kill me. But he will never hurt you or your mother again. I love you my sweet sweet girl. I will do nothing but protect you until the day I die." I kiss her head.

I look up and see the love of my life.

"What are my two favorite girls doing in here?" She prods and jumps into the bed with us.

"We're just talking ma. Mommy is trying to calms my nerves before I restart high school." Liz jokes.

"Yeah sorry that you have to go back kiddo. You'll be the smartest one there." Jane says.

"She already was the smartest one there the first time around Jane." I say to her.

"Let's take a selfie." Liz says. She grabs her selfie stick from the dresser and positions herself in-between us again.

We take three or four pictures. One of us kissing Liz on the check. One with Liz kissing Jane with me seeming sad then one of Liz kissing me and Jane looking sad. Then a good family photo. I loved my little family. I pray that nothing goes wrong and that we get the killer. Although I am quite fine with it taking all year as long as I get no new girls and especially not one with my girl on the table.

* * *

Well it's been a while since I updated. I know that I was gone for a long long time. Lot's of things were happening in my life. But rest assured I never quit thinking of the next thing for this fanfic. This entry is mainly just sweet. I am hoping to have another update this week with some grittier stuff in the case. Thanks again for reading and as always feel free to review! Enjoy y'all

K


End file.
